The Mysterious Warrior of the Stars
by AceDouteki
Summary: This my first fanfic ever and it happens to be a massive crossover to boot. The year is 2015, in another time and place. The story revolves around a new breed of warriors. Well enjoy.
1. Prologue

"The Mysterious Warrior of the Stars"

Written By: Theodore John Kieffer Jr.

And

Christopher Plyler

Author's Note:

We don't own anything that pertains to the makers of Zelda, Dragonball/Z/GT, Megaman/X, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tenchi Muyo/Tokyo, or Inuyasha. The things used in this story are the property of their makers and are not made up by us. Thank you for your time.

The Authors

"Prologue"

The year is twenty fifteen and it is a peaceful time. In a small town called Metaru just outside of Tokyo, there is a massive temple that is rumored to be home to a very powerful fighter. His skill was known world wide as the only being to face an entire army of the most powerful nations using state-of-the-art weapons against him. Although it appeared foolish of this man to fight an entire army on his own but this guy was considered a crazy hermit but he had reasons. When the world heard that he was going against the world's most powerful armies they had it all televised and to their surprise he won the fight and walked away with nothing more then a scratch or two.

As he walked back to his temple he was greeted with looks of fear from the citizens, even the police were scared of him. As he walked he heard the people talking about him saying things like "That's him. The man that destroyed an army with his bare hands." And "He's the demon of this town, don't mess with him, just let him be." He wasn't bothered by what they said about him because he knew that they couldn't do anything about it so he just let them be and went home where he continued his intense meditation under the most extreme gravity setting and most extreme temperatures. Naturally the people knew of his training and wondered if he was the only one who could handle that kind of torture. So instead of asking him directly they sent countless warriors to his home to try out his training equipment only to have each and everyone of them returned looking as if they just went through all nine levels of hell and almost died trying.

He wasn't a bad man his skills just made it appear that way. So to prove that he wasn't a bad man he decided to hold a tournament. The winner would have the honor of becoming his first student and would go through his training program. But first the weak had to be weeded out from the strong so he had all the participants go through his obstacle course, which was no easy task due to the fact that it looked like it could kill someone. When the warriors were ready he told them that they all had to run through it at the same time and the first twelve to make it were the strongest in Metaru and would then have to face each other in a single elimination tournament to decide the winner and who would be his first student. The story takes place here and it starts with this man his name is Ace and he is one of our main characters. The others will be introduced as the story continues on. And so our story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Tournament.**_

"I would like to thank you all for coming and welcome all the participants to my tournament," a man said over the loudspeaker. "My name is Ace and I will be the host of this tournament as well as the judge. The rules are simple; there will be twelve fighters that will actually fight. As for how I am going to determine the twelve fighters, I will leave that choice up to the course."

He gestures over to one the temple gates at the north end which is painted a different color then the rest. "The course is full of obstacles which will test mind, body, and reflexes. You must be quick in all three of these areas to make it into the top twelve and earn the right to fight. Fighters! On your mark. Get set. GO!"

With that the fighters ran for the obstacle course during which time Ace sat down and waited for the fighters to get a little ways in then he got up and ran in after them.

"Fighters, I will be waiting atop a massive rock face you will then have to climb the face to win a spot in the tournament. You have three hours to reach me. See you at the wall." With that he vanished right before their very eyes.

At the wall thirty minutes have passed and Ace is sitting there watching the fighters run towards him. Only three people have made it to the wall and begun their climb to victory.

"These three ladies show great potential perhaps I should change the rules a bit." Ace thought to himself.

He then raised his right hand up to his face and made one great big ball of energy. He then threw the ball out towards the fighters. His face then appeared on the ball.

"Attention fighters." Ace said. The fighters looked up at the ball. "I have changed the rules a bit instead of there being one winner I will select up to three more students. But you must prove yourself to me during the tournament. The winner is guaranteed a spot as a student. That is all." The ball then vanished.

After the broadcast the fighters continued their trek with a new found strength and determination to become the student of a great man. After what seemed like an eternity twelve people made it to him, six females and six males. He then led them to a strange ring. The ring was suspended in the air by poles leading out over a massive lake. After the fighters were done gawking he turned to them.

"This is your ring of combat. You will fight here if you fall off the ring you will have to swim back to shore and you will be eliminated from the tournament." Ace explained.

"You mean we have to fight on a ring that is high the air with very little chance of survival if we fall off?" asked a young girl who was wearing nothing more then a ninja gi complete with face guard.

"Well if I have to fight on that thing then I might as well quit now." said a young woman wearing only a silver out fit that looked more like a warrior's armored gi.

"Well then Diamond, if that is what you wish then you can go first. And your opponent is this gentleman right here." Ace said gesturing over to a man that was too well dressed to be a fighter.

"Hi, my name is Nathan. It is a pleasure to fight against you." he said.

"You're a dead man." Diamond replied.

"If you two are through with your pleasantries we can get started with the fighting." Ace said leading them to the ring. "Follow me."

He led them up an invisible staircase to the very ring that they will be fighting in.

"The matches will be guy verses girl starting with Diamond and Nathan. The winner of this match will move one step closer to becoming one of my four students." Ace said. "Fighters to the ring."

Diamond and Nathan step into the ring and awaited the order to fight.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Ace asked. They nodded. "Very well then. Fight!"

Without hesitation Diamond rushed him and punched him square in the face a sent him straight to the edge of ring. She then leaned in and blew him a kiss that sent him over the edge and into the lake.

"Winner by false love elimination, Diamond." Ace announced.

Meanwhile, in the United States…

A super saiyan by the name of Zero was dominating in a tournament of his own.

"I'll get you this time!" He yelled.

"Ha don't make me laugh boy." His opponent said.

"This should be fun." Zero replied with a grin. He ran at him and just before he got within two feet of his opponent he vanished. Seconds later his opponent was sent flying into the wall mysteriously.

"The winner by knockout. The mystery fighter Zero!" The announcer said.

"That was great hon." A woman said.

"Yeah but it was too easy." Zero replied.

"Yeah dad's the best fighter in the whole universe." A small boy said.

"He sure is." A little girl said.

"Come on everyone, the next round doesn't start for a while let's get something to eat." He said rubbing his stomach.

Meanwhile back in Metaru…

"It is official, the winner of the tournament is Diamond." Ace said. "In second is Ruby, third is Topaz, and my fourth female student is Sapphire. You ladies are now my pupils. Congratulations!"

"All right!" the ladies shouted together.

"I can't believe that he is going to train all four us, right sisters?" Topaz said excitedly.

Ace then took the ladies back to the crowd where the ladies took their seats. He then turned to the microphone and addressed the crowd. The crowd got quite.

"Ladies and gentleman, the time has arrived. I have found my students." Ace said. He motioned for the ladies to stand up. "In fourth place of the tournament is Sapphire, in third is Topaz, in second is Ruby, and the strongest fighter in all Metaru is Diamond!"

The crowd roared with applause and yells from friends and family members.

"Their training will begin in two weeks." Ace said as he turned to his students. "Ladies take this time to relax and recuperate for the training you will go through is tough and dangerous I will see you here in two weeks time. Goodbye." With that he went back into his temple to continue his training.

Back with Zero…

"Ahhhhhh what a great meal." Said Zero rubbing his stomach.

"Oh Zero." His wife Rose sighed.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Never mind." She replied.

"Hurry up dad, your next match is about to start." His daughter said. As she pulled him into the arena he stopped suddenly. She nearly fell over.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Rose concerned.

"Can't you feel his power level?" He said sounded concerned but at the same time excited.

"Just a little bit." Rose said nervously.

"As the final round of the worlds martial arts tournament kicks off let's welcome our finalists. These two have both dominated their divisions and now they have the chance to prove to themselves and their loved ones who is the best fighter. And now without further ado let the final match begin." The announcer said.

"Are you ready I know I am?" The mystery fighter taunted.

"I'm always ready." Zero replied taking a fighting pose.

"Good." The mystery fighter answered also taking fighting pose.

"On your mark." Zero began.

"Get set." The mystery fighter continued.

"GO!" They finished in unison. With that they both disappeared. The crowd was shocked.

"Where did they go?" The announcer asked. No sooner did he say that did they reappear inches away with a thunderous crash then they vanished again.

The announcer was knocked off his feet. All the audience could see was flashes of light and images of the two combatants.

"This is fun. I haven't had a fight like this in a long time." Zero said while landing a hard punch to his opponents face.

"Your good" Said the mystery fighter while landing a kick to Zero's mid section.

"Thanks you are too. Now let's say we finish this." Zero suggested.

"Hmm Fine by me." His opponent replied. Then suddenly they both appeared at opposite of the ring.

"You ready?" The mystery fighter asked.

"Always." Zero replied with a smirk.

"One." The mystery fighter began.

"Two." Zero continued.

"Three Ahhhhhh!" They both said in unison. With that they both flew at each other at full speed and both landed extremely powerful punches to each others faces. Both fighters were thrown backwards onto the ground.

"Well it appears both fighters are down. I'll start the count, one, and two." The announcer began. While the count continued both fighters were trying to get to their feet.

"I have to get up." Zero thought to himself.

"I can't let it end like this." The mystery fighter said weakly.

"Five, six, seven." The announcer continued.

"One last chance." Zero said getting to one knee.

"I will win this." The mystery fighter said also getting to one knee.

"Eight nine." The announcer continued. Just then both fighters fell face first onto the ring floor.

"Ten! It's over! We have a Tie! As you know we can only have one champion. So the first one who gets to their feet will win." The announcer said.

Just then Zero was almost to his feet. As he was getting to his feet he barely noticed that his opponent was almost to their feet as well. They had gotten to their feet at the same time. Just then his opponent fell back down. Seconds later Zero fell as well.

"It's over! Zero is the undisputed world's champion!" The announcer said.

"It appears our champion is at the moment unconscious."

"I'll tell him when he wakes up. Let's go kids." Rose said walking out with the EMTS. And with that they all left.

Back in Metaru…two weeks later…

Ace was going through hellish training and was putting out great amounts of energy. He knew his students could sense it. The noise was going to get their attention. As his training got more and more intense the noise of the warning bell got louder and louder. His students were outside the temple when they heard a massive explosion come from inside the temple. The girls ran in to see what caused it.

"What the heck was that?" Topaz asked.

"I don't know." Sapphire replied.

"Well let's not stand around gawking at the explosion, lets' go find out what happened!" Ruby yelled.

"You go Ruby!" yelled Diamond.

The girls went and checked out the blast site only to find their instructor standing with enough scars on him that would take seven doctors alone just to treat and repair the damage he did to himself. Just as the girls were going to ask if he needed some help then right before their eyes his wounds started to vanish. Once he was fully healed he turned to his students and greeted them as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning ladies." Ace said with a smile.

"What the heck was that all about, sir?" Asked the youngest of the sisters, Sapphire.

"Oh. That?" Ace said looking around the debris of his training center. "That was my training center but as you can see it was destroyed with my training session so it will repair itself in about five minutes so go get changed into your training gi's and meet me back here in five. Now move it!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The ladies said in unison. With that the girls went and got changed into their training gi's and reported back to Ace almost as if it were the last thing to do in life before they died.

"Sir, we have return..urn…urned?" Ruby said looking at the facility that was build right over the location of the blast zone. "Where did that building come from, sir."

"I told you it would repair itself in five minutes. And do me a big favor by calling me by my name. Ok?" Ace said.

"Ok." They said together.

"Now let us begin your training. Shall we?" Ace said as he motioned for the ladies to enter the building. "Please, follow me."

The girls followed him into the building and sat inside a small room.

"This is training room that you will be training in." Ace started. "You will do the training that you did before becoming my students under a set gravity level. As you may have already noticed your gi's are weighted so your training will be harder and more intense. You will learn to use your energy in ways that only a very few know. One student in every style of martial arts knows of this out of a normal class group. Which in a sense would be one out of three hundred thousand and thirty four people in the city of Tokyo alone."

"You mean to tell us that your skill is nearly impossible to find in the martial arts world?" Diamond asked.

"That is correct, Diamond." Ace replied. "In fact there are two such people in the US. However, if you wish to meet them you must then lure them here. Ok?"

"Yes, sir." Ruby said.

"Good." He replied. "Now let's get started."

Back with Zero…

"Ahhhhhh, What a great meal." Zero said finishing his dinner.

"I'm glad you liked it." Rose replied.

"Well I think it's about time I get back to my training." Zero said while washing his plate.

After he washed his plate he went out to his training gravity room and began with a light warm up. He set the gravity at about one hundred thousand times gravity and began his workout. While in his workout he started to work up a sweat. So he decided to up the gravity a bit. He went over to the control panel and pressed the up gravity button. The machine revved up and the gravity went to two hundred thousand times gravity. Then suddenly the gravity increased. Then Zero began his serious training. About an hour later a massive explosion could be heard throughout the entire house. Rose ran out the training room to see what all noise was about. When she got there she found Zero lying on the floor and the room in shambles. She opened the door and gave the command to shut down the machine. Then she ran to Zero to see what happened.

"Zero!" She cried. What happened?

"Cough, I guess I over did it a bit cough." Zero said trying to pick himself out of the rubble.

"What was that explosion?" Zero's daughter Sara asked running outside.

"Oh it was just your father again." Rose replied.

"Oh father." Sara sighed.

"Hey! Dad is the strongest fighter in the whole universe. He needs to be prepared for anything." His son Ty said coming out the back door.

"Come on kids let's get your father into the house then after he's healed we can clean this place up." Rose said picking Zero up onto her shoulders.

Meanwhile back in Metaru...

"Hiya!" Ruby said trying to hit Diamond with a punch to the face.

"Don't blink, sis." Diamond said blasting her with an energy blast to the midsection.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ruby replied.

"Well it would seem that Diamond is getting the hang of it rather quickly, don't you think Binsoku?" Ace said to no one in particular.

"Yes she is, Ace. Fine choices on students yet again." Said a man in an armored version of a ninja gi. The outfit was midnight purple in color so he could blend in with the shadows much easier.

The girls jumped and stopped training at the sudden appearance of a new person in the training room. Sapphire being the most curious of the sisters wanted to know who it was.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Binsoku. A master of ninjitsu and an energy master like your sensei here." He replied. "After you're done with the basics I will teach you how to use your energy to move faster than the speed of sound and react faster than the speed of light."

"Finish your training ladies. Then you can take a break before your next training session with Binsoku, ok?" Ace said.

"Yes sir!" the girls replied.

The girls went back to their training while Ace and Binsoku went to talk for a while.

"So, Binsoku, what is the world like outside the barrier?" Ace asked.

"They had a world martial arts tournament over in the US with the two warriors you had me and Saber watch." Binsoku replied.

"And how is your target, the winner, doing?" Ace asked.

"He is training last time I checked." He replied.

"Good. I want you to take these girls with you to the US when you leave and continue their training there. Ok?" Ace said.

"Yes sir." Binsoku replied.

"Ladies, you can take your break now." Ace said.

"Yeah!" Topaz said bouncing around as she always does according to her sisters.

"So full of energy, it is a wonder she hasn't destroyed anything yet." Ace thought to himself.

"Go get changed into your new outfits. They are in your lockers." Binsoku said. "Each outfit is designed to match your personality, also your outfits are gi replicas all of which are weighted to keep you training while your doing everyday activities. Topaz, since you're so energetic you outfit is a golden yellow in color. Sapphire, since you're so curious your outfit is three shades of blue in color. Ruby, since you're so quite your's is a deep sunset red in color. And Diamond, since you're such a fast learner and the oldest of your sisters and since it is your favorite color your's is silver in color. I hope you like your outfits. Now go get changed into your outfits because we will be leaving shortly."

"Good luck, ladies." Ace said as the girls left to get changed. "Take good care of them Binsoku."

"I will." He replied.

With that Binsoku and the girls left through a shadow that Binsoku had made.

Back at Zero's…

Zero awoke the next morning as he regained consciousness.

"So you're finally awake." His wife said with a smile.

"R-Rose?" Zero said still a little groggy.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Now you can go out and clean up the mess you made of the training room." She answered.

"Very funny." Zero said holding his ribs.

"I'm not kidding it's a mess." She said sternly.

"Okay but Can I get something to eat first?" He said rubbing his stomach.

She just smiled at him. "Of course."

So after breakfast Zero went outside and began to clean and repair the training room.

"Man." He said wiping the sweat of his forehead. "It seems that I get more cleaning than I do training." He said laughing.

After he started to regain some of his energy he began to get faster and faster. Soon he was zipping around the room with great speed. Soon he was moving so fast that he was just a blur. Rose saw his movements and just smiled to herself.

"He works so hard." She said.

The room was clean and repaired in no time at all. As Zero was putting the finishing touches on the room he suddenly sensed something or someone approaching at high speed.

"I wonder who or what that is?" Zero thought to himself.

Meanwhile Binsoku was on his way towards Zero's place but stopped about twenty to thirty minutes away from Zero's house and continued there on foot along with the Diamond, Sapphire, Topaz, and Ruby.

"Binsoku, why are we walking to our destination?" Ruby complained.

"Because if we flew any further we would cause a panic, and we don't try to cause one." He replied.

"Ok." Ruby said. "Just thought I'd ask."

"Now suppress your energy until I cannot sense it, because we are going to my target's home to watch him and his family. Your jobs are to observe without getting noticed. When we get there spread out and hide extremely well. And keep your power levels low. Ok?" Binsoku said.

"Ok." They said.

"It's just like playing hide'n'seek back home. Except we have to spy on people and not get caught. Sounds like fun." Topaz said excitedly.

They got to Zero's undetected at the time but Binsoku seems to think that something will go wrong later on.

"What was that?" Zero said looking around. Oh well. He said going back to what he was doing. After he was done cleaning he came in the house.

"Whew I'm thirsty." Zero said as he entered.

"Lunch is almost ready." Rose said pulling out some plates.

"You spoil me." Zero said sitting down at the table with a glass of ice cold water.

"I know." Rose said with a smile as she turned around with a big plate of food. "Here you go dear. She said as she handed the plate to him

"Thanks hon." Zero replied as he took the plate and began eating. "By the way, I think we have company.

"Who is it?" She said with a puzzled look.

"I don't know for certain but I thought I sensed someone outside earlier." He said pointing to the backyard.

"Should I call the police?" She said a little worried.

"No that won't be necessary I don't think they're hostile just watching us." He assured her.

"What for? She was started to get upset.

"Calm down Honey. I don't know yet we'll just leave them alone for a while and they'll show themselves when they're ready. Trust me it'll be okay." Zero said hugging her softly.

"Okay." She said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Damn!" Binsoku thought. "He knows we are here."

"Topaz." He said. "Without getting noticed, go down and…? Where did she go?"

Down at the front door of Zero's home, Topaz was in disguise and proceeded to knock on his front door. She was dressed up as a young schoolgirl from Japan and spoke English very well.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Topaz said.

Zero walked to the door. "Hello, who are you?" Are you one of the ones I sensed earlier?" Zero asked the strange girl at his door.

"What did you say?" Topaz asked looking lost and confused. "My name is Kari, and I'm from Kyoto, Japan. I am a foreign exchange student and they forgot to tell me where a man named Zero lived so I thought I would knock around and ask."

"Oh okay. Well I am Zero." He said. "But why are you looking for me?"

"I was told that I had to live with you and your family while I did my studies here." She replied.

"Okay then, come on in and make yourself comfortable." He said as he invited her in. "Are you hungry? We were just having lunch."

"Yes, please." Topaz said. "Thank you, very much Mr. Zero."

"Okay wait right there." He said as he headed to the kitchen.

"So who was at the door?" Rose asked.

"It's a girl who says she is a foreign exchange student who has come to live with us while she studies." He explained. "But I really think she is one of the people I sensed earlier. So for now, just play along.

"Okay." Rose said.

"Sorry it took so long, here you go." Zero said he came into the living room with a plate of lasagna and a glass of juice. This is my wife Rose.

"Hello, how are you?" Rose said politely. "What is your name?"

"Hi, my name is Kari Yamato. I am from Kyoto, Japan." Topaz replied. "I'm doing great."

"Hi Kari, nice to meet you." Rose replied. "If you want or need anything just feel free to ask okay."

"Great thanks." Topaz said happily. "Hey Mr. Zero, I think know what you sensed earlier." She pulls out a funny looking device. "This is a jet pack that my people have been working on for quite some time now. It can reach speeds once unheard of. You know like say mach seven in under a minute. It could have been my jet pack that you sensed."

"I don't think so but it's possible. Anyways our home is your home now so you can do almost anything you like." Zero said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much, Mr. Zero." Topaz said excitedly. "Umm, where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my daughter Sara's room." Zero replied. "She's at school right now. But her and my son Ty should be here any minute."

"Mom dad we're home." Sara said as she walked in the house. "So who is this?"

"Hi my name is Kari and I'm from Kyoto, Japan." Topaz said. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Ty." He responded.

"And my name is Sara nice to meet you." She replied. "So why are you here?"

"I am here to study engineering and technology, Sara." Topaz responded.

"Wow that's great!" Sara said excitedly.

"You're cute." Ty said blushing.

"TY!" Rose scolded.

"What!" He asked.

"What about Jenny?" Zero asked with a smirk.

"We're just friends" He replied shyly.

"With the way you seem to jump at sheer mention of her name, I think your more then just friends Ty." Topaz replied.

"Grrrr I said we're just friends!" He snapped.

"Then why are you still blushing, young Ty?" Topaz asked.

"I'm not!" He said trying to cover his face.

"Then why are trying to hide, Ty?" Topaz asked.

"I'm not!" He replied.

As soon as that was said Topaz got up and looked outside. She saw a young girl in a pink dress and black sandals with a black bow in her blonde hair.

"Hey Ty, who is the blonde haired girl walking up here?" Topaz asked.

"Oh no, she's here." He said nervously.

"Oh TY honey." Jenny said in a soft voice.

"Hey Ty your girlfriend is here." Sara said sarcastically.

Ty was nowhere to be seen.

"Now where did he go?" Rose asked.

"He's probably hiding under his bed." Zero said laughing.

"Zero!" Rose scolded.

"I was just kidding." He replied wiping his forehead.

"I'll get the door, Mr. Zero." Topaz said.

As soon as she opened the door, Jenny jumped at the new face.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked surprised.

"My name is Kari and I'm from Kyoto, Japan." Topaz replied.

"My name is Jenny and I'm Ty's girlfriend." Jenny said. "So you better not try anything funny or else got it."

"That won't be a problem, because I'm married." Topaz replied looking at her watch. "Oh my! I have to go to the train station and meet my husband. Got to go. Bye"

"Okay bye." Zero said as he waved goodbye.

Outside Topaz runs pass the very spot where her sisters and Binsoku are hiding motioning them to follow her. After they ran for a little while they stopped just outside the train station. Topaz dropped her disguise, just as Binsoku asked her a question.

"Why are we here Topaz?" Binsoku asked.

"I told Zero that I was coming here to meet my husband." Topaz replied. "So guess what sir, you get to play as my husband."

Binsoku looks like he just saw a monster.

"Say WHAT!" He yelled.

"You get to play as my husband. That is unless you want Zero catch on to what we are doing." Topaz replied.

"Crud!" He said.

"That's what I thought." Topaz said.

"MAKEOVER!" The girls said in unison.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Binsoku screamed.

"Hehehehehe." Topaz giggled.

"I'll get the clothes!" Ruby said.

"I'll get the make-up!" Sapphire chimed in.

"And I'll get everything else!" Diamond added.

Meanwhile back with Zero…

"Ty, you're girlfriend is here." Sara yelled.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ty said as he peeked around the corner.

"Don't be that way Ty dear." Jenny said sweetly. Ty fell blushing.

"So Jenny what brings you here? Rose asked.

"Why to see my boyfriend Ty of course." She replied winking at him while blowing him a kiss. Ty fell again.

"Why don't we eat?" Zero said rubbing his stomach. (Everyone falls.)

Back with Binsoku…

"Ladies can we talk about this?" Binsoku pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do Hun." Topaz replied innocently. "You wanted to spy on Zero so we're going to spy on Zero, got it?"

"Yes dear" Binsoku replied knowing he was defeated.

"Good." Topaz said. "Now hold still."

Back with Ace…

"Saber come here." Ace ordered.

A man with metal plating covering him from the neck down and a helmet that shown only his mouth and hair entered the room. The entire outfit was silver in color but had gold at the neck and joints and his helmet.

"Yes master Ace?" Saber replied.

"I want you to go and check up on Binsoku and the girls." Ace said. "They have been gone too long with out even contacting me to tell me they have arrived."

"Yes sir" he replied and he left for Binsoku's location.

"Maybe I can use that man Zero to help me." Ace thought to himself as he finished reading the American tournament top ten lists.

Meanwhile, back with Zero…

"This is the best food I have ever had." Zero said taking a bite.

"Yeah this is great mom." Ty exclaimed as he took a drink of soda.

"Yes thank you mom." Sara replied.

"Thank you for the nice meal." Jenny said.

After dinner they all went into the living room to watch a movie.

"Well I'm going to go train." Zero said as he got up.

"Can I train with you?" Ty asked.

"I guess it will be okay." He replied.

"Just be careful." Rose said.

"I will." Ty replied.

"Don't worry I'll take it easy." Zero reassured her. And with that they left the girls by themselves.

"We aren't really going to take it easy are we dad?" Ty asked.

"Well we'll see how strong you are then go from there." Zero replied placing a hand on Ty's shoulder.

"Will you teach me to go super saiyan? Ty asked excitedly.

"We'll see." Zero replied. With that said they entered the gravity room.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe you got me into this, Topaz." Binsoku said wearing business suit pants a vest and white t-shirt under the vest with black dress shoes.

"I can't believe you had to fuss over a disguise." Topaz replied. "I thought you were a ninjitsu master?"

"I am I just never had to get into a disguise before." Binsoku countered.

"Well get use to it." Topaz said. "Now remember you're my husband, Koga Yamato. You love martial arts and training and you're in charge of the Creative Kombat Dojo in Kyoto, Japan. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Good, now let's get going dear." Topaz said.

With that Topaz starting walking back to Zero's while Binsoku was ready to fly there. She immediately grabbed his leg and slammed him through the staircase they were walking on. Unfortunately for him they were ten stories up from the street below.

"Yeouch!" Binsoku screamed as he landed with the debris shortly after.

"Serves you right for trying to fly away when you know that we have to keep a low profile, Hun." Topaz said as she and her sisters walked up.

"Right, right." He replied.

"Playing dress up are we Binsoku?" Saber said from the corner.

"Saber!" Binsoku said horrified.

"Ummm…who is he?" Ruby asked.

"His name is Saber." Binsoku began. "He is a reploid who specializes in energy like us but can learn an enemy's skill without ever seeing it performed. His signature attack is called Mirror Clone. He will literally take the form of his opponent and know everything that they know. I have never been able to defeat him."

"You mean we will have to face him in combat?" Sapphire said worried.

"No not yet at least." Saber answered. "I am here because Ace sent me to watch you guys. The best part of being a reploid is that I give off no energy signature when I fly so I can sneak around without the need for a disguise."

"Well we had better get going see you later Saber." Topaz replied grabbing Binsoku and making a run for it.

"Bye." He said then vanished.

"Great. Now we have something else to worry about." She thought as she reached Zero's place.

The girls with the exception of Topaz hid. Topaz proceeded to knock on the door.

"Mr. Zero? I'm back!" Topaz said.

"Hi Kari." Sara said excitedly.

"Welcome back." Rose said coming back from the kitchen with cookies and milk.

"Hi, sorry about earlier." Jenny apologized.

"That's ok Jenny. I did the same thing when I started dating my husband here. At your age no less." She replied.

"Really, that's good." Jenny said with a sigh of relief.

"So, where is your husband?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I want to meet him." Sara replied.

"Me too." Jenny added.

"Koga dear could you come here a minute." Topaz asked politely.

"In a minute I got my foot stuck a bucket at the corner." Binsoku replied trying to think of a way to get out of his predicament.

"Well Hun come here and let me help you." Topaz replied.

"Okay." Binsoku replied as he walked over with a bucket on his left foot.

"Now hold still Koga." She said as she pulled it off. "There."

"Thanks, Hun. My name is Koga Yamato. Pleased to meet you." He replied taking a bow.

"Hello my name is Rose." She said.

My name is Sara." Sara replied.

"And my name is Jenny." She added.

"Nice to meet you." They all said together.

Just then there was a loud massive explosion.

"What was that?" Binsoku said leading the charge out back.

When they got there, there was smoke coming from the gravity chamber. Just then the door suddenly opened and out came Zero and Ty. He didn't even realize that the others were even there.

"Nice job son." Zero said as he exited.

"Thanks dad." Ty replied as he too exited.

Just then Zero saw everyone standing there staring at them.

"Oh, hi everyone." He said with a smile. He was in his super saiyan four form. His clothes were all shredded and torn. He was missing a pant leg and there was nothing left of his shirt but a sleeve and his hair was smoking. Ty on the other hand wasn't as bad but his clothes too were torn. He had transformed into a super saiyan. Sara just stood there speechless.

"Oh, Ty!" Jenny cried as she ran over to him. Ty just held his hand up making her stop dead in her tracks just inches away from him. She had a scared look on her face. Ty put his hand down and walked right up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." He said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then he high fives his dad and they both walk pass everyone and go into the house. Everyone just stands there speechless.

"Well I'll be slapped silly." Binsoku said. "That little boy scared Jenny and then gave a hug and a kiss. Did I miss something?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sara said with a puzzled look.

"I'll have a talk with him." Rose said as she went back inside.

Inside Zero and Ty were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Ty I want to talk to you." Rose said sternly. They walked into the kitchen.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ty asked inquisitively.

"It's about earlier. You scared Jenny. You should go and apologize to her." Rose explained.

"Okay after this show is over." Ty replied.

"Now, young man." Rose insisted.

"Okay." Ty agreed. Ty went back outside to where Jenny was and calmly walked up to her.

"I-I'm sorry I scared you earlier." Ty said softly.

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it. But why did you say thank you to me. I didn't do anything did I?" Jenny asked.

"Yes you did. It was because of you or rather the thought of you that I was able to transform.

"M-Me how? " She wondered.

"Well." He began. I was training really hard and I was getting stronger. But I still couldn't transform. Then my dad told to try the power of anger. I thought of all the things that made me angry but nothing was powerful enough to make me transform. Then he told me to try to think of someone dying.

"That's so sad." She began to cry.

"Hey it's okay." He continued. "Anyway where was I? Oh yeah now I remember. I tried everything I could to imagine everyone dying. It was to painful almost unbearable. But I tried to hold on as long as I could and almost succeeded but I couldn't hold on any longer. I actually passed out from the strain. When I came to, my dad was training himself. He was amazing he was moving so fast I couldn't even see him. But I knew it was him because when he saw that I was up he came over to see if I was okay. After I saw how strong he was it gave me a new determination. I was going to become a super saiyan. So I tried even harder than ever. But I still had no luck. That's when I thought of you.

"You imagined me dead! How inconsiderate could you be?" She yelled.

"Hey calm down." He put his on her shoulder. She quickly got quiet. "It's not like that. The thing I thought about was losing you. I thought about how lost I would have been without you." She began to cry. He wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her. "I thought about how angry I would have been at who ever took you away fro me but more about how angry I would been at myself for not being able to protect you from danger. I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you. And it was that thought that helped me to realize the hidden power that I had inside. Once I found a thought that worked I focused on it and all the pain was too much to bear and in a blind rage I released all the power and kaboom it happened. I'm still not fully in control of the power yet but with time and training I'll be able to control it and be able to protect you from danger. I just hope the time never comes that you are put in a situation where I have to use it but if a situation should arise you can be sure I will do everything in my power to protect you and that's a promise."

"Oh Ty!" She cried as she hugged him tightly. Then she gave him a big kiss on the lips and hugged him again. He hugged her back.

Zero was standing behind the door and heard and saw the whole thing.

"My boy is becoming a man." He thought to himself. He just smiled and went back into the living room.

"Well Ty I guess I can't pick on you anymore, huh?" Topaz said.

"Oh uh hi Hahahaha." He said nervously. I think I'll go see what my dad is up to. He ran to the door and opened it. But before he went inside he turned and leaned his back against the door. Then he turned to Jenny give a wink and smiled as if to say, "Remember what I said, I'll always protect you that's a promise." She smiled back. Satisfied he went inside.

"Brings back memories doesn't Hun?" Topaz said.

"Yes, yes it does." Binsoku replied.

"So Jenny, How old are you?" Topaz asked.

"I'm ten and a half." She replied.

"Cool." Topaz replied.

"Do you fight, Jenny?" Binsoku asked.

"Fight, me no, I don't need to fight because I have Ty to protect me." She replied.

"Good for you, Jenny." Binsoku replied.

"Why do you ask?" She wondered.

"The reason is simple," Binsoku began. "If you could fight then in case of such a situation that you may be endangered then if Ty wasn't there then you could protect yourself until he got there."

"I guess so but I don't know the first thing about fighting." She said a little nervous.

"Ask Ty to teach you the basics and then ask Kari to get a hold of me and I will teach some more or you can just ask Zero to learn the rest." Binsoku explained.

"Okay." She said hesitantly.

"Didn't I say I'll always be there to protect you? Even so, a few pointers couldn't hurt." Ty said standing with his back against the door arms crossed.

"And I can fill in the blanks." Zero said mirroring his son.

"Sounds like you're going to have fun Jenny." Topaz said.

"Hmm yeah." Jenny said excitedly.

"Well enjoy your training Jenny, I have to head back to Kyoto." Binsoku said. "Bye."

"I will bye." She replied happily.

"So shall we get started?" Ty said with a grin.

"Sure, after I get something to eat." Zero said rubbing his stomach.

(Everyone falls)

"Oh father." Ty sighed.

"Man this guy eats more then a hungry man at sea for six months with no food." Topaz thought to herself.

Meanwhile just outside of Zero's home….

"Just as the master thought," Saber thought. "This guy would be a great ally when he joins our side."

Back with Zero…

"Ty, Start training Jenny out here. She's not strong enough to withstand the gravity room yet." Zero instructed.

"Okay dad, you're right." Ty agreed.

"What's the gravity room?" Jenny asked.

"It's…" Zero began.

"I got this one dad." Ty cut him off. "The reason that we're so strong is because we train in a special pressurized room that increases the gravity which makes it harder to even stand up let alone move. The more gravity we train under, the stronger we become. The harder it is to move the more muscles we have to use the stronger we get. It's that simple.

"So why can't I train in the gravity room?" Jenny asked.

"Because if you tried in the condition you're in now you would most likely be crushed under the intense pressure." Ty explained.

"That's mean Ty." Topaz said. "But at least you're man enough to keep her from getting hurt."

"Of course, a man has to protect his woman." Ty said grinning. Jenny blushed.

"Well, Ty, you get an A for kindness." Topaz said smiling.

Outside…

"Maybe I should have some fun with these people." Saber thought. "Yeah, maybe I should."

With that he made a ball of energy in his hand. When he noticed the gravity room in the backyard he launched the energy blast and destroyed it.

Back inside…

"WHAT THE!" Zero yelled as he looked up. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO BUILD THAT! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR DOING THAT! COME DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!

Saber just looked at him for a minute then vanished from sight. Everyone was looking for him to appear.

"Where is he?" Topaz thought to herself unaware of the fact that she was now in a fighting stance and looking a quite suspicious.

"You want me to explain myself, Zero?" Saber's voice echoed all around.

"YES NOW!" Zero demanded.

"Fine then." Saber said as he reappeared with an energy blast next to Zero's chin. "Chew on this!" He said firing the blast.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens**_

"YIKES!" Zero said avoiding the blast. Zero vanished and reappeared above where the energy blast was heading. Then one swift kick Zero sent the blast right back down to Saber blasting him into a nearby tree causing it to fall on top of him. "Chew on that." Zero said with a sarcastic tone.

"You're going to have to do better then that to harm me, Zero." Saber said getting up undamaged. "I was built to absorb any and all damage whether it be physical or energy based."

"I didn't want to fight. I just wanted you to explain why you destroyed my training room especially when I was about to go in it." Zero replied.

"Two reasons. First to keep you from going in, and two to get your attention." Saber said.

"Well you didn't have to destroy it. All you had to do was come down here, introduce yourself and we could have had a nice friendly chat. But you show up unannounced; destroy something that took five years to build, put my family in danger, and try to make a fool out me in front of my son's girlfriend. Talk about rude. Don't you have any manners? I mean come on, it is common sense but I guess you lack that." Zero snapped.

"Ooooh, some one is mad." Saber said smiling.

"No really you think? Oh wait you don't." Zero retorted.

"Down boy you might hurt yourself." Saber said still smiling.

"Don't patronize me." Zero snapped back.

"I didn't know you were patriotic, Zero." Saber said laughing.

"Patronize not patriot idiot." Zero replied with a sigh.

"You are really going to hate the next thing I will do." Saber said seriously.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Zero asked curiously.

Saber smiled then vanished once again. Shortly after there was a scream from where Ty and Jenny were sitting.

"Perhaps these two can provide me with some data." Saber said laughing before he vanished for good.

Zero looked back to where they were. "Ty, Jenny no!" he yelled in horror. He was getting very angry. His power level was rising rapidly.

"Zero, what are you going to do?" Rose asked worried.

"Look for them, what else." With that he powered up and took off in a flash.

"What did he just do?" Topaz asked.

"He went to find our son and his girlfriend." Rose said trying not to cry.

"That much I know, but what I don't know is how he fought the way he did." Topaz said.

"He isn't your average fighter. He and I are a race of fighters called saiyans. Fighting is in our blood. He and I are super saiyans. The reason our son had blond hair was because he had just turned into a super saiyan also. So you see we're not exactly your normal people." Rose tried to explain.

"Saiyans!" Topaz almost screamed. "You guys are saiyans!"

"Yes we are, is there a problem?" Rose asked confused.

"No problem, it's just that I never met one in person. I mean my sensei told me and my sisters about them he even told me that he rebuilt one into a reploid I think he called it." Topaz explained.

"What's a reploid?" Rose asked puzzled.

"A reploid is a robot with a DNA code. They can feel, bleed, and reproduce like any of us, however they can do things that we can't like breathe underwater and enter harsh or extreme conditions that not even a human can enter." Topaz replied.

"Oh I see." Rose replied trying to understand. "Anyways, you said you had sisters? Where are they?"

"They're back in Japan. Their names are Tia, Kana, and Kayko." Topaz said.

"Oh well that's too bad. I would have liked to meet them." Rose replied with a sigh.

Meanwhile Zero was scouting the world looking for Ty and Jenny. "Where are they?" Zero thought to himself. When I find that guy I'll kill him. Zero sped up even more and continued his search.

Back with Ace…

Ace was monitoring Saber's activities when he reappeared in the room with Ty and Jenny in his arms.

"Saber, nice of you to bring me Zero's son and his girlfriend." Ace said.

"Glad to be of service, sire." Saber replied. "Where do you want them?"

"Just put them down there they can't leave nor can they be found anyway." Ace replied.

"Yes sir." Saber replied as he gently put down Ty and Jenny.

"Where are we and why did you bring us here?" Ty asked. Then he looked over at Jenny. "Oh no, Jenny. Are you okay? If you hurt her I swear to god you'll regret it."

"Calm down young Ty." Ace said. "You will not be harmed."

"Then what are we doing here?" Ty asked angrily.

"You're here to help my master with his data collection." Saber said.

"What data collection." Ty asked with a puzzled look.

"The data on you and your family." Ace said without looking away from his screen.

"What data?" Ty demanded.

"The data consists of fighting skills, power level, limitations, and triggers. Basically anything that pertains to saiyans thirst for combat." Ace continued.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Ty said satisfied with the answer. "So what do you need to know all that for?

"To see if your family is strong enough to help me out with an experiment that has gone wrong." Ace said.

"Oh, we're definitely strong enough to take on anything that comes our way." Ty remarked with a grin. And by the way, we saiyans don't thirst for combat we simply find it necessary for survival.

"Good, but it is your father young Ty that has curious." Ace said. "Saber come here and upload the data that you obtained when you fought Zero."

"Yes sir." Saber said as he did as he was told.

"Now Jenny, my scans have detected that you have some potential as well as young Ty here." Ace said. "Would you like to have that potential released with Ty a little later?"

"What do you mean I have potential?" Jenny asked. Does that mean I'll be able to fight like my boyfriend Ty?

"I was about to teach her how fight to protect herself before we were taken and brought here thank you very much. And on top of that we were going to train in the gravity room before your buddy blew it up. Do you know how long it took my mom and dad to build that?" Ty remarked.

"Five years, four months, two weeks, three hours, and twenty minutes. Right?" Ace said.

"About that, yeah." Ty replied.

"Ok sir. Upload complete." Saber said.

"Good. Now take these two the gravity room and run the meditation program at beginner level." Ace said. "While you two are in there the machine will hook you up to it and your potential will slowly be released so you get used to it and you will know that it is released because you will feel ten times stronger and Jenny you will be able to feel just how strong your boyfriend is."

"Okay." Jenny agreed hesitantly.

"Don't worry young one, the machine is programmed to automatically shut down if you get into any harm." Ace said assuringly.

"Well let's get started." Ty said excitedly.

"Very well then, follow me." Saber said as he headed out of the building.

Saber took the two of them two a building with two chairs in it and a machine that looked remarkably similar to that of Zero's gravity room only a little different. It looked more advanced then Zero's.

"Sit down you two." Saber said. They did as they were told and Saber walked up to the machine and set it to the potential program meditation setting beginner's level. "You will be in here for ten minutes. Then you will be removed. If anything should go wrong I will notified by the computer. Enjoy your training."

And with that he hit start on the machine and left the building.

"So I'm going to have to sit here for ten minutes doing nothing, how boring." Ty said.

Back with Binsoku…

"Man I can't believe I had to dress up like that." He said.

"Well that's nothing compared to what that guy Saber did." Diamond replied.

"Why what did he do?" Binsoku asked.

"He just kidnapped Ty and Jenny." Topaz said walking in.

"Topaz I thought you were undercover?" Ruby said.

"I was, until he attacked." Topaz said. "Then I messed up by getting ready to fight and Zero's daughter discovered my true nature."

"You have got to be kidding me." Binsoku said.

Topaz just shook her head saying that it was true.

Meanwhile Zero continued his search.

"Where are they?" Zero thought. He has been zipping around the world at speeds several times the speed of light for several hours with no luck. "Maybe I should go back home and wait for them." He said as he came to a mid air screeching halt. Then he powered up and took off in a flash for home.

Back with Ace…

"They should be done now Saber, please bring them to me." Ace said.

"Right away sir." Saber said as he headed for the gravity room where the kids where.

As he entered he noticed that they where already up and out of the chairs. But he couldn't find them in the room at all until he turned around and saw them cuddling and asleep next to the door.

"How sweet." He thought. He decided to let them be and returned to ace to report what he just saw.

"Sir they are sleeping next to the door." Saber stated.

"Let them be. They will be up shortly just wait outside their door." Ace said.

"Understood." Saber said.

Back with Binsoku…

"They know who you are and who I am!" he said shocked.

"They know who I am, but not you as of yet." Topaz assured him.

"Good, it would have jeopardized the whole mission." He said.

Moments later Zero arrived in the backyard.

"Honey I'm home." Zero said as he entered the house.

"Did you find them?" Rose asked hopeful.

"No I didn't." Zero replied with a sigh.

"Oh Zero!" Rose said hugging him tightly. She began to cry.

"There's no need to worry, I'm sure they're both just fine." Zero reassured her. "I least I hope so." He thought.

Back with Binsoku…

"Zero's returned. I have go over and tell him the truth." Topaz said.

"Go ahead Topaz, we'll be right behind you." Sapphire said.

"As am I." Binsoku said getting up.

"Ok let's go." Topaz said heading out the door of their little hide out then taking to the sky in the direction of Zero's home.

"Uhh, Topaz why are we flying there?" Ruby asked.

"Well since they already know about me we might as well fly there. What else is there to hide?" Topaz replied.

"She has a point Ruby." Binsoku said.

"Alright." Ruby agreed as they landed outside of Zero's front door.

"Good." Topaz said as she proceeded to knock.

"Come in." Zero said.

Topaz opened the door and stepped inside. She wasn't in disguise when she entered nor was Binsoku but they both entered followed by Ruby, Sapphire, and Diamond.

"Good evening Zero." Topaz said.

"Good evening miss Kari, or should I say miss Topaz." Zero said with a grin.

"How long did you know?" Binsoku asked.

"Almost immediately." Zero answered.

"Then you should know who we are Zero." Binsoku replied.

"Not completely, but I have an idea." Zero replied.

"I'm listening." Binsoku said.

"Well for starters, when Miss Topaz first arrived I sensed that something was strange. One because I was never informed of a foreign exchange student from Japan was coming here. Two because when she first arrived, I sensed not one but several energy signatures. They were faint but I still knew they were there. I assume that you were them. Am I correct?" Zero said.

"Very perceptive Zero. Guess your not stupid as I thought." Binsoku replied.

"Careful Binsoku you don't want our sensei knowing that insulted such a great fighter." Diamond reminded him.

"Why thank you Miss. And you are?" Zero replied.

"Oh me? My name is Diamond, and I'm Topaz's older sister." Diamond said. "Then you have Sapphire and Ruby. You can tell how we got our names just by looking at our eyes. Mine are like diamonds, white in color. Topaz's eyes are like topaz gems, yellow in color. Sapphire's eyes are like sapphires, blue in color and Ruby's eyes are like rubies, red in color. The people of our village call us the Gem Sisters because of our eyes and names."

"Well nice to meet you all. My name is Zero Vega and this is my wife Rose.

"Nice to meet you." Rose said. "This is our daughter Sara. Our son Ty and his girlfriend Jenny was kidnapped recently. My husband went out searching for them but didn't find them. I'm so worried" She had tears in her eyes.

"Anyways, why are you here really?" Zero asked.

"We are here to take you to where Ty and Jenny are." Ruby replied.

"You were behind their disappearance?" Rose said shocked. How could you they're just children.

"I thought so." Zero said calmly. When that other guy came I noticed that this guy was unusually calm as if he knew him. I didn't want to say anything or let on that I knew until I was sure. So now the question becomes why? By the way Mister Yamato, what is your real name?

"My real name is Binsoku." He replied. "As for the guy who attacked you earlier his name is Saber and he has is own agenda. But if my guess is right he was ordered to take your kids, and bring them to my boss. A word of caution Zero, don't pick a fight with him. You won't like the outcome."

"If he hadn't abducted my son and his girlfriend I might have looked the other way. But he messed with the wrong super saiyan." Zero said angrily. "So take me to him."

"Calm down Zero." Sapphire said. "The man they were taken to has no desire to harm them. In fact he can spot potential the second it enters five feet of his location."

"Your boy is fine. In fact I think that he is much stronger then he was when was taken." Ruby said. "Maybe even the girl."

"In any case there is nothing to worry about." Diamond said.

"If I know my boss he must have done it to collect data on your family." Binsoku said.

"But when was your hunches ever right Binsoku?" Ruby said as if she knew that Binsoku has been wrong for a while.

"Ah." He began.

"You've lost this round Binsoku and you know it." Diamond said smiling.

"What data?" Zero wondered.

"Data on what causes transformations in saiyans." Binsoku answered.

"It varies but mainly anger." Zero answered.

"I know that Zero, however there was a time in his fighting days when he encountered a super saiyan that transformed without the need of getting angry." Binsoku said. "He has been studying ever since."

"Would you like to meet our boss, Zero?" Diamond said.

"Yes now I'm interested." Zero replied with a curious grin.

"We'll leave in a bit. We just have to wait on Binsoku, because it takes him forever just do something small." Diamond said laughing.

"Hey!" Binsoku said. "I'm not that slow."

"Yeah you're right you're much slower." Ruby said.

"Yeah that is true, Ruby." Binsoku said. Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Just let me get something to eat first." Zero said rubbing his stomach. (Everyone falls.)

"Man are you going to enjoy our destination." Binsoku said laughing.

"Will there be food?" Zero replied drooling.

"More than any saiyan could ever dream of eating." Binsoku replied.

"That might not be enough. You haven't seen Zero eat." Rose said with a sigh.

"Hey I resent that" Zero remarked.

"If he put an all you can eat buffet out of business then he will have trouble eating all of the food that is at our boss's place." Binsoku said. "He has a walk in refrigerator and freezer, his own on the spot supermarket, and deli, not to mention ice cream factory out back."

"Sounds good let's go." Zero said excitedly.

"Ok. Follow me." Binsoku said as he walked into a nearby shadow.

Zero's face got serious. "Right." He said.

As soon as Zero got close to the shadow Binsoku popped his head out of it.

"Coming?" He said.

Zero just looked him. "Don't do that." He replied.

"Sorry." Binsoku replied.

"Zero, just hurry it up." Sapphire said as she pushed Zero into the shadow.

"Whoa!" Zero yelled as he fell into the shadow.

Topaz looked over to Rose and Sara.

"Next?" She asked.

Zero then popped his head out. "No, they stay here. If it's safe I'll send for them later." He said sternly.

"I'd disagree, Zero Vega." A strange voice said behind him.

"Who said that?" Zero said as he looked around.

"Let your family through and I will reveal myself to you and your family." The voice said.

"Show yourself then we'll talk." Zero replied.

"Binsoku. Mass transport. Bring the rest here." The voice replied.

"Yes sir." Binsoku said following orders he brought Topaz, Diamond, Rose, Sara, Sapphire, and Ruby through the shadow at one time.

"Now that everyone is here I will reveal myself and a couple of kids you might find familiar." The voice said.

A light lit up the whole room leaving everyone temporarily blind.

"When you get used to the light you will be able to see who I am and then I will introduce you to the kids." The voice said.

Zero took out a pair of sun glasses and put them on. "I knew these would come in handy." He thought.

"Your right they would come in handy." The voice said only this time it was in Zero's head.

"Get out of my head." He replied telepathically.

"Now, now Zero. Is that anyway to treat your host?" The voice said so that everyone could hear him.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"I am the one called Ace. Topaz's sensei so to speak." Ace said.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Zero replied.

"Your assistance, Zero." Ace said.

"With what?" Zero wondered.

"One of my experiments was unstable and I had it in cold storage until I could correct the problem. Upon my completion of a device that will stabilize the experiment it broke free and took my device then while I tried to stop it the experiment took my device and imbedded it with in me. So now that the very thing that can stop it is now part of my very existence I will have to weaken it to a point where it can be scattered or absorbed. That is why I had to collect data on your family." Ace explained. "You get the story now Zero?"

"I think so, but why didn't you destroy it instead?" Zero replied. "What is this experiment what does it do and why is it so important?"

"The experiment is just like what you witnessed upon your son's kidnapping, Zero." Ace said. "The only difference is that it could not handle the reploid parts that I installed on it. The experiment is part saiyan, part hedgehog, part demon, and now part reploid. It's power will just keep growing. As for the part where I should have destroyed it at the time I was to weak to destroy it but I did manage to wound it however it can self heal, so we're screwed if it has done nothing but fight since it escaped. As for why it is so important it can destroy anything or merge with anything it desires. We are facing a threat that is very hard to track because of its reploid parts. I needed you here so that we can get you ready. That is if you're willing to help, Zero."

"Okay I'll help you on one condition; you leave my family out of this. Do we have a deal?" Zero held out his hand to shake.

"I will but let's not rule out the experiment. If he caught wind of our alliance he would put your family in harms way just to keep you from doing anything to help." Ace agreed.

"If that happens then I will have no other choice but to destroy it." Zero said in an angry tone. He balled up his fist and his whole body began to glow. "Nobody or nothing puts my family in danger and gets away with it." With a loud scream he powered up to his maximum power level. His power was so strong that even Ace himself was having trouble standing still. "Now I have one last question. Your pal Binsoku said you encountered a saiyan who transformed into a super saiyan without anger. When and where did you see this saiyan?" Zero said as he powered down to his normal level.

"The saiyan I met was a female and I met her about twenty years ago. We met as team members when I was part of a resistance cell against the world leaders. They challenged those who didn't want to join in a massive attack against those who were different then themselves. She was an amazing fighter, she was fast and intelligent too. Her skills were only matched by her beauty. However during a final assault she turned super saiyan right before my very eyes. She just woke up and we started to discuss the coming attack. When out of the blue our commander surprised us and she jumped right into her super saiyan form. In other words she was startled into a super saiyan. Her name is Surge." Ace explained. "She told me to look out for a man with great power and that he was a saiyan also. She didn't tell me why though."

"And you think that I am the one she meant?" Zero replied. "By the way what ever happened to her?"

"She was bad shape after the battle. After I finished off the enemy forces I ran back to her in the infirmary and had her taken here. I then rebuilt her with reploid parts and she looks just like she did before her battle." Ace said. "You may not know her but she seems to know more about you then what I have on you Zero. Would you like me to send for her?"

"Sure." Zero agreed.

"Surge could you come in here please." Ace said.

A woman about as old a Zero was walked into the she looked a lot like Zero from a distance. She was wearing a black gi with lightning going down the arms, legs, and torso.

"Hello Zero long time no see." Surge said as soon as she entered the room.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Zero asked with a puzzled look.

"You mean to tell me that you can't even recognize your own cousin?" Surge replied.

"Oh Surge I hardly recognized you. It's been such a long time. How have you been?" Zero replied as he started to remember.

"Great. And you Zero? Training hard I see." Surge said. "Still trying to get stronger?"

"As always." Zero replied. "I'm doing just fine. This is my wife Rose and my daughter Sara."

"Ah so you have been a busy little beaver haven't you Zero?" Surge said smiling.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He replied. "It's nice to see you again Surge" He said giving her a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Zero." Surge said trying to hold back tears.

"Sorry to interrupt but don't you think Ty should enjoy the family reunion, Zero?" Ace said.

"Yeah where is he?" Zero replied.

"Come with me." Ace said as he led them outside to the gravity room. There sat Saber as he was told to do.

"Saber are they awake yet?" Diamond asked.

"No they're not Diamond. But I'm sure if the parents went inside they would have a sight that would bring back many a memories." Saber said with a grin. He then noticed Surge with the group. "Surge darling, where were you hiding?"

"I was in the deli cutting meat and preparing a feast for all of us for dinner. That is after the kids wake up." Surge replied.

"Sounds great Surge. Saber, you and the girls go help Surge with the meal. We'll join you in minute." Ace said.

"Yes sir." Saber said.

They head off in the direction of the dining hall leaving Ace, Zero, Rose, and Sara alone to talk amongst themselves.

"So do you want to see your son?" Ace said.

"Yes I do." Zero replied.

"Good. Follow me, and don't be surprised if you notice a change in their power levels." Ace said heading into the gravity room.

Everyone followed him inside but they couldn't find Ty nor Jenny inside. Ace was looking next to the door with a smile on his face.

"Just as I thought." Ace said to himself. "Their powers compliment each other. That would explain why they get along so well."

Just then Zero noticed them too. "Awe how cute." Zero said.

"Do you feel it Zero?" Ace asked.

"Feel what?" Zero asked.

"Do you feel their power?" Ace said.

"Yes I can." Zero said suddenly. "They really have gotten stronger. What did you do?"

"All I did was release their potential. I did them both at the same time to save time and energy." Ace said walking over to the control panel and accessing the data of Ty and Jenny's potential release. "There is something that bothers me though."

"Oh yeah, what's that." Zero asked.

"Just let me look through the data a minute." Ace said looking at the data at a speed that will give most men a headache. "Aha! Just as I thought." He said looking at single stream of data. "That would explain their powers complimenting each other."

"What did you find?" Zero wondered.

"It seems that these two have a skill that I thought was unique to only Surge and Saber." Ace said. "With their powers complimenting each other they gain strength from one another. In other words as one get stronger so does the other."

"Ah I see. Wait does that mean that my cousin and Saber are…together?" Zero asked glaring evilly at Saber.

"Try married, Zero." Ace said.

"WHAT?" Zero yelled. "WHEN, HOW, WHY?" Zero's power level was rising rapidly.

"Calm down, Zero. They were married fifteen years ago today. They also have quadruplets that are the same age as Ty and Jenny there." Ace said pointing to Ty and Jenny who had stirred when Zero yelled. "The difference is they are part saiyan, part jurian, part thunder demon, and part reploid. Need less to say they are quite strong."

"I AM CALM!" Zero said still fuming.

"You will wake up Ty and Jenny. They have not had time to regain their composure yet." Ace said trying to calm down Zero.

"So where are their kids?" Zero asked trying to regain his composure.

"Come with me and I will take you to them." Ace said. "Rose do you and Sara mind giving the others some help in the kitchen. I don't trust my adopted son with the cutlery."

"Who is your adopted son?" Rose asked.

"Saber is why?" Ace asked.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'RE MY ADOPTED UNCLE? Zero yelled.

"Yes that would be true, Zero. Just calm down and I will show where your second cousins are training." Ace said.

"Fine just don't think I'm going to call you uncle, got it." Zero said as he began to calm down.

"Don't expect you too." Ace said. "In fact I don't like to hear it to often, I'm still getting used to the kids calling me grandpa."

"Ha-ha, grandpa." Zero said laughing.

"You find it funny now but wait until your grandkids start calling you that, Zero." Ace said joining in the laughing. "Let's get going, Zero. Their training will be done shortly."

"Ha-ha okay." Zero replied. "Grandpa." He thought chuckling to himself.

"I heard that, Zero. Getting forgetful in your old age?" Ace said looking at him. "Anyway we are here." He pointed to a waterfall that thirty-five feet high. There are four dots at the top of the falls. "Ah here they come now."

Just then the four dots jumped off the falls and dove into lake below. They swam to the shore and walked up to them.

"Hi there grandpa." One of them said. He was wearing a red gi with flames going up the arms, legs, and torso.

"Hey there Pyro. How was your training?" Ace said.

"The training is going as good as it ever has." Anther one said. She was wearing and ice blue gi with the symbol for dragon on the back.

"Oh come on now Tundra. You know as well as anyone of us that you still can't keep up with us." Another male said. He was wearing a purple gi with the psychic's eye on the back.

"So that makes you brains right, Hypno?" Another girl stated. She was wearing a green gi with the symbol for unseen on the back.

"Vizo, you know I hate that!" Hypno replied.

"Yeah you three know that we each specialize in one thing or another." Pyro said. "Now let's listen to what grandpa has to say."

"Yes sir." Hypno said with a lot of sarcasm. "By the way grandpa, who's your friend?"

"Kids, this your second cousin Zero, from your mother's side." Ace said.

"Hi there kids." Zero said waving.

All four of them just charged him at one time.

"You're the saiyan that won the world tournament a while back, aren't you?" Tundra said hugging him in a headlock.

"Yes I am." Zero answered hugging her back.

"Yay!" Tundra shrieked unaware that it was right next to his ear.

"Ah. Not so loud." Zero said laughing trying to stop the ringing in his ears.

"Sorry." Tundra said blushing and flying behind Pyro. "I get a little to emotional at times."

"Hey, it's okay. We saiyans have sensitive hearing that's all." Zero reassured her. "So what are your names?"

"My name is Pyro." Pyro said.

"My name is Tundra." Tundra said.

"My name is Hypno." Hypno said.

"My name is Vizo." Vizo said.

"Ty and Jenny should be up now let's go find out. That goes for you four as well." Ace said looking at his grandkids. "We don't want to be late for dinner."

"Alright dinner with the family, sweet." Hypno said.

"Great, I'm starved." Zero agreed.

"So are we." The four of them said dashing past Zero causing him to spin like a top.

"Hey slow down!" Ace said chasing after them.

"Wow, those kids can really move." Zero said as he stopped spinning. "I hope they leave me some." He thought.

As the group got to the dining hall they Ace discovered that Ty and Jenny weren't around.

"Hmm, where are they?" he thought. "Hey Rose, Zero will be here shortly these are your second cousins Pyro, Tundra, Hypno, and Vizo."

"Hi there." Vizo said.

"Well nice to meet you." Rose replied.

"I will be right back. I have to bring a couple to the party." Ace said as he headed for the gravity room.

"We'll save you a place." Zero shouted to him. "Maybe." Zero said to himself as he took a bite.

As Ace entered the gravity room he noticed that Ty and Jenny weren't next to the door. He looked around but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Where did they go?" he thought.

Ace then scanned the room and discovered that they had left the building just before his arrival. He then followed their energy trail to the lake he was at earlier. There he noticed that Ty and Jenny were walking along the shore holding hands and talking. He landed a distance away just to keep an eye on them before he decided to go and tell them that dinner was ready.

"I'll wait a few minutes." He thought.

Meanwhile back with Zero…

"Mmmmm, this is great hon." Zero said as finished chewing.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Rose replied with a smile.

"So Zero, surprised that my cooking skills are still as good as you remember?" Surge asked.

"Yes. This is excellent Surge." Zero replied.

"Hey, Zero. Something's been bothering me since we saw one another again." She said.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Zero said with his mouth full.

"You appear to hate my husband. Why is that?" Surge said.

"Well he did kidnap my son and his girlfriend." Zero replied in an angry tone.

"Yes he did but were they harmed in anyway?" she countered.

"That's not the point. Kidnapping is kidnapping regardless the circumstances." Zero remarked.

"Yes now tell me did you report it?" Surge said.

"I'm sure you realize that this is no ordinary circumstance. If I went to the authorities and said that my son and his girlfriend were taken by a man that came from the sky who then disappeared before my very eyes that they would think I was crazy and would put me in a mental ward. Oh I could break out easily enough but that's not the point. Either that or just think it was a joke. Either way, no one would believe me. You know as well as I do, people like us have to deal with matters like these ourselves considering the kind of people we are and the circumstances of our unique abilities." Zero explained.

"Then why hate my husband?" Surge asked once again.

"Because he took the kids without asking!" Zero snapped.

"Is that all or is there more?" Surge asked knowing that he was hiding something.

"Yeah and he destroyed my training chamber. It took me five years to design and build it." Zero answered.

"That's all?" she replied.

"Yeah is there something you know that I don't?" Zero replied.

"Unfortunately yes." She said. "I think that you're afraid of the fact that you can sense when or where he will appear or what skills he has not used against you as of yet."

"Are you saying that I'm afraid of him?" Zero yelled.

"Yes I am." Surge replied. "So Zero what are you going to do now?"

"I am not afraid of anyone. Where is he? I'll fight him right here right now." Zero said powering up.

"Well then cousin if you wish to fight me then let's take it to the gravity room." Saber said walking into the dining hall. "There we will fight until we can't fight no more. And Zero. Don't even think of holding back."

"Sounds good. Lead the way." Zero said. "Just let me finish eating first." He said turning back to his plate.

"Very well then." Saber said as he left the dining hall. "I will be in the gravity room, Zero. And bring your best with you. When you're finished."

"Will Do." Zero replied with a mouth full of food.

"Hopeless." Saber thought as he walked into the gravity room.

"I wonder what Ty and Jenny are doing." Surge thought to herself.

Meanwhile back with Ace…

"Those two are really something." Ace thought to himself. "I wonder what they are talking about."

"Are you okay?" Ty asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jenny responded. "What do you think we learned from our experience in the potential release program, Ty?"

"I really don't know Jenny." Ty said. "But I think I know someone who might be able to tell us."

"Oh yeah, who's that?" Jenny wondered.

"Him." Ty said pointing in Ace's direction. "Hey Ace come here I know you're there."

"Man, their power is much greater then I had previously thought." Ace thought as he stood up. "I came down for two reasons."

"What's that?" Ty asked.

"To tell you two that dinner is ready and to see if you two had any questions as to what happened to you while you were getting your potential released." Ace said. "So you two ready to go eat?"

"All right food. I'm starving!" Ty yelled.

"Good to hear." Ace said. "Let's go eat."

"Yeah!" He yelled again.

Ace started to take off when he noticed that Jenny had a look of wonder on her face.

"What's up Jenny?" Ace asked.

"I was just wondering what's going to happen to us." Jenny asked concerned.

"Relax, Jenny. Nothing bad will happen to you." Ace said. "If it makes you happy I can run a scan on the two of you to see if everything is alright, ok?"

"Okay." She agreed.

"Good. Now let's go eat first and then I will run the scan." Ace said heading up to the dining hall.

"Okay." She agreed again.

Back at the dining hall…

"Where are my father-in-law, Ty, and Jenny?" Surge wondered.

"I have no idea." Zero said as he takes another bite.

"Well I guess I will go set up the infirmary for when the battle is finished." Surge said.

"Yeah your husband will need it." Zero said as he finished his dinner.

"We'll see Zero, we'll see." Surge said as she went and picked up a remote control. "You go and face off against my husband and the rest of us will sit here and watch the fight from here."

"A fight? Between who?" Ace said as him, Ty, and Jenny walk through the door.

"A fight between Zero and Saber." Binsoku said.

"I think that Saber will win." Diamond said as if she was placing a bet.

"So do I." Ruby joined in.

"Me too." Sapphire replied.

"Same here." Topaz agreed.

"I heard that!" Zero yelled. "So you don't think I'll win do you? Well I'll show you all. I'll crush him. Then you'll see who's the best around here." With that he walked off to the battle.

"Fine then Zero." Ace said. "Just one piece of advice, don't try to sense his location."

"Oh and why's that?" Zero asked.

"He's a reploid which means he doesn't give off an energy signature." Ace said. "So good luck."

"WHAT!" Zero yelled shocked.

"That isn't the worst of it, Zero he has a skill that will literally pit you against yourself." Ace said. "But I will not tell you the name of that skill. You will have to find out for yourself since you challenged him, after all."

"Oh great. No matter I'll beat him anyway." Zero replied.

"Great now go meet him on the battlefield, Zero." Surge said. "Your family will be in for the show of a lifetime. I can guarantee that."

Zero went to where Saber was.

"So feel free to lead off anytime." Zero said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Very well then Zero." Saber said as he powered up and charged Zero head on.

Saber threw a punch at Zero's face then quickly changed to a kick to face from the opposite direction.

"Ha-ha nice try but you'll have to do better than that." Zero said sarcastically as he dodged the attack and landed one of his own to the ribs of Saber.

"Nice shot now try this!" Saber said as he launched a barrage of energy blasts at Zero then slamming Zero into the floor with a massive blast.

"Now it's getting interesting." Zero responded as he picked himself off the floor. Zero fired a powerful energy blast of his own then disappeared shortly there after.

"Nice try, Zero." Saber said as he performed a roundhouse right into Zero's midsection then he grabs Zero from behind. "Now to show you how to truly fight, saiyan." Saber start to glow with silver energy after which he screams. "Mirror Clone!" Just then there was a massive explosion and Zero was set free. Saber was nowhere to be found.

"Now what's he up to?" Zero wondered. "Show yourself!" He yelled.

"Who should show themselves?" said a voice that was to well known to Zero.

"Who said that?" Zero responded as he looked around.

"Look at the mirror on the floor, Zero." The voice said.

"Huh mirror?" Zero looked down. "Is it some sort of trick? If it is I'm not buying it. Now stop these stupid tricks and fight me now." Zero demanded.

"Very well then, Zero. Chaos Beam!" the voice shouted as it fired the same attack as Zero. The blast headed straight for Zero catching him off guard and hitting him hard right into the ceiling. "How does it feel to be fighting yourself, Zero?"

"What was that?" Zero said to himself. "That was my strongest attack. How do you know that attack? I made that one up after training with the All knowing one.

"I know. You also asked him to bring back your wife Rose." The voice said. "As for how I know your strongest attack," the voice said as it got closer to Zero. "I am You." It said looking exactly like Zero himself.

Back in the dining hall…

"He was warned." Binsoku said.

"That's okay, Dad's just getting warmed up." Ty replied. "He'll win for sure"

Meanwhile back at the battle…

"What? It's me. How can that be?" Zero responded with a puzzled look.

"That is a secret that only I know, Zero." Saber said in his new look. "Beat me and you will learn that secret. Fail, and never know." With that saber grab Zero once again and this time threw him to the ground and fired another Chaos Beam at him.

This one he was ready for. He stood up and caught it just as it was about to hit him. "Back at ya, Haaaaa!" Zero yelled as he reflected it back at his clone. The blast sent him flying into the wall leaving a huge dent.

"You really think that that blast will do any damage to me? Think again. Haaaaa!" Saber said powering up into a super saiyan as well as preparing another Chaos Beam. "Tag! You're it." he said he charged Zero Chaos Beam in hand then threw a punch with the beam in it. The punch hit Zero in the face and a thunderous explosion sent Zero straight through the wall of the gravity room out into the courtyard then right into the dining hall at Rose's feet. Saber entered the building still looking like a super saiyan one Zero. "So Zero, give up yet?"

"That hurt but I'm not out yet. Oh and no fair transforming before me. Haaaaaaaah!" Zero yelled as a huge wind erupted with him transforming three levels ahead of his clone. "Told ya I'm not done yet. Zero charged his clone with a powerful right to the face which sent his clone back into the training room. "And that's just for starters." He said flying after him.

"You think that you can stop me! Think again!" Saber said as he powered up to Zero's level and met him half way. They then start punching each other at speeds humanly impossible with Saber landing another Chaos Beam punch to Zero's face and Chaos beam kick to his back at the same time. The blast of both those attacks caught Zero by surprise and knocked him out for the count. "Told you you couldn't beat me." Saber as he started to walk over to the dining hall. "Surge take your cousin to the infirmary. I would like him to be at full health before we have him briefed on what his training will consist of." He said as returned to his original form.

"Very well Hun." Surge said as she picked up Zero and took him to the infirmary. "Ty, you and Sara can help if you'd like."

"I'm not done yet." Zero said as regained consciousness. He flew off with a flash. "If you think being knocked out is going to stop me, you have another thing coming. You'll have to kill me in order to beat me." Zero said angrily. He powered up to his maximum level. "Where is he? I'm not done yet!" Zero yelled as he was flying though the place.

"He is never going to learn is he?" Saber thought to himself. "Oh well. The boss will kill me if I killed him, but I guess he will have to learn somehow." He then flew off to catch Zero and stop him from making a fool of himself. He then turned back into the Zero clone maximum level and decided to take him out. "Hey Zero. Looking for me, saiyan." He said as he blasted Zero into a nearby Cliffside.

"Now we're talking." Zero said dusting himself off. He began to power up. He prepared his Kamehameha wave "Ka-me-ha-me Haaaaa!" He yelled as he fired the blast. It hit Saber full force. The blast sent him flying into the wall. "Time to end this." Zero powered his own chaos beam attack. "You're going to go down once and for all." Zero said as he gathered the energy he needed. "If you're going to use someone else attack at least do it right. You just use your own energy but it can use the energy of the entire planet. I can even use your own energy against you, sucks huh. Zero said as he prepared his ultimate move. "This is the end, CHAOS BEAM ATTACK! HAAAAAAAAAA!" Zero yelled as he released his attack. There was a massive explosion. When dust and smoke cleared, Saber was down on the ground and not moving. "And that's a rap." Zero said as he fell to the ground he powered down and lost consciousness.

Saber gets up and dusts himself off. He was ready to strike when he noticed that Zero was unconscious.

"He losses consciousness just before I can knock him out. How does he expect to get any stronger if he can't even guarantee my defeat before going unconscious. Oh well, better get him to the infirmary before his wife has fit." Saber said to himself once again returning to his original form. He picks up Zero and flies off towards the dining hall. When he gets there Surge already has a stretcher waiting.

"You knew he wasn't unconscious didn't you?" Saber said giving Surge a you're a minx look.

"Yes I did, Saber." Surge said. "Put Zero down on the stretcher and we'll get him the infirmary."

Saber puts zero down on the stretcher and they take him to the infirmary where Rose and everyone else was waiting.

"Well I guess I have to fix the gravity room now." Surge said as she was about to leave.

"Surge you silly girl. You know that the gravity room repairs and rebuilds itself from any and all damage delt to it." Ace said.

"Oh yeah." Surge said blushing.

"Wha-Where am I?" Zero said as he regained consciousness.

"You're in the infirmary." Saber said.

"So who won?" Zero asked.

"I did. You blacked out before you could make sure I was out for the count. I have to admit you're one hell of a fighter but you still have some training to do. When you're healed we'll go over your training, Zero." Saber said.

"Blast!" Zero said pounding the bed. "I almost had you. And I held back some of my power to keep from killing you. Well I'll get you next time, count on it. (Cough, cough.) Next time." Zero said as he passed out.

"He'll be out for a while, Rose." Ace said. "You and the kids should go get some sleep. Surge could you escort Rose and the kids to their rooms?"

"Yeah sure." Surge said. "Follow me."

Surge led them to a lodge at far end of the complex. Once inside, Surge took Sara up to her room.

"Sara you will be sleeping in here. It has a library so if you get bored there are books you can read. Enjoy." Surge said.

Surge then took Rose to her room. "Your room is right here Rose. That way you can be nearby if something should go wrong or your kids and Jenny need anything.

She then took Ty and Jenny to their rooms which were right across from each other.

"Here are your rooms you two. You two will be close to each other but far enough apart so that nothing can be questioned. Enjoy your stay here. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Surge said before she left.

"Thank you." They said together. "Good night."

Surge headed back to the dining hall to meet back up with the rest of the gang. As she entered she noticed that Ace and her kids were no where to be seen.

"Hun, where's dad and the kids?" she asked.

"They headed for research wing to run some tests." Saber replied.

"Oh ok then." Surge replied.

"Why did you want know?" Saber asked.

"Because I noticed something about Ty and Jenny when your adopted father said that they have a skill that he thought was only unique to you and me." She said.

"You mean?" Saber said.

"Yes, I mean the very skill that was passed down to our kids, the very skill that makes us nearly impossible to defeat." Surge said. "The subconscious skill known as Destiny's Gift."

"My dad said that the skill is nearly impossible to detect in two people let alone one individual. How did he know that Ty and Jenny had the skill?" he asked.

"Beats me why don't we go ask him?" Surge said.

Just then there was a massive explosion coming from the infirmary. The alarm for the infirmary went off signaling that a patient broke free from recovery.

"Zero escaped!" Saber said as he looked a security monitor. "I will go find him you go tell dad."

"Gotcha." She said as she was ready to take off to tell Ace what had happened she stopped just inside the doorway. Standing right in front of her was Zero. "Oh Zero, what brings you to here?"

"There you are Saber, I want a rematch." Zero insisted.

"When your stronger, Zero, then come talk to me about a rematch." Saber replied.

"Don't patronize me. I am stronger. I'm a saiyan and we get stronger from every battle especially when we lose or recover from a near death experience." Zero replied.

"I know all about a saiyan's skills and how they get stronger but don't forget your cousin is and saiyan and as long as me and her have the skill Destiny's Gift we will always be ten steps ahead of our enemies and anyone else who thinks they beat us." Saber said quickly covering his mouth when he realized that he said something that he shouldn't have.

"Saber!" Surge screamed at him.

"Destiny's Gift? What's that?" Zero wondered.

"I can't quite explain it but I know someone who can." Surge said.

"Who's that?" Zero asked.

"My father, Ace." Saber said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Zero answered.

"Fine but you're going to be needing a wheelchair mister." Surge ordered angrily.

"I'm fine, just lead the way." Zero replied.

"Zero, either you get into a wheelchair or I will have Rose put you in one." She replied.

"I said I'm fine!" Zero snapped. "Besides I've been in worst fights than that, a lot worse."

"It is required that all patients in the infirmary that are checked in must be in a wheelchair if they wish to go anywhere on the grounds the infirmary is located on. Got it, Zero?" she said.

"What a stupid rule. I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you." Zero said sarcastically.

"According to the cameras, Zero you didn't walk you flew." Saber said. "Which means you really can't walk and your medical chart confirms that. Now make your cousin happy and get a wheelchair. You don't want her mad I found out the hard way."

"So I'll fly back." Zero retorted.

"Hey what's going on here?" Binsoku said as he walked up to the three of them.

"These two are trying to put me in a wheelchair." Zero explained.

"And?" Binsoku asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own. I don't need a wheelchair." Zero explained again.

"Your point?" Binsoku replied.

"That is the point. I don't need to be carried around like a wounded animal. I've been worse fights than that. This is nothing compared to Frost." Zero replied.

"So what you're saying is that you will go against the orders of your doctor over a little thing that you call pride?" Binsoku asked.

"I'm saying that I am well enough to move on my own!" Zero retorted.

"And I say you're not well enough to be out of bed. Now GET INTO THAT WHEELCHAIR!" Surge shouted this time.

"You don't have to shout. I'm right here jeez." Zero said trying to stop the ringing in his ears.

"I WILL SHOUT AS LONG AND AS LOUD AS I WANT TO UNTIL YOU PARK THAT LOSEY SAIYAN BEHIND IN THAT WHEELCHAIR!" Surge continued to shout.

"Surge, cuz, you really need to calm down. Is it really that important that it's worth getting that mad about?" Zero asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go get a soda or something to calm your nerves."

Surge relaxed a little and then quickly grabbed Zero's hand and threw him right into a nearby wheelchair. Dusting off her hands she walks up to him and get right next to his ear.

"From now on Zero you really should listen to your family." Surge said as she strapped him in and pushed him towards the research wing.

"Hey, ow, no fair, that's cheating." Zero said as he struggled to get out.

"Don't even try, the wheelchair is designed to restrain people like me, my husband, but my kids mainly they are ten times stronger then anything a saiyan can construct." Surge replied as got closer to the research wing.

"We're almost there Zero, so relax." Binsoku said.

"Oh fine." Zero said finally giving up.

"Good." Surge said.

Inside the research wing…

"Ok Vizo. Get into the scanner and we'll begin the test." Ace said.

"Yes sir." Vizo said as she climbed inside scanner.

"Now let's begin." Ace said as he started up the scanner.

"So how long with it take grandpa?" Tundra asked.

"About three minutes. Then I will scan the rest of you. Actually I can scan the rest of you now. Step into the other scanners and we'll begin." Ace said as they climbed into the scanners.

He started up the scanners and began to scan their bodies and minds for anything that seemed odd. After five minutes the scanners powered down and they all got out.

"So grandpa what prognosis?" Pyro said as he walked up to Ace.

"It would seem that you all have the Destiny's Gift that your parents have however it is connected to your siblings. In other words you guys gain power when the others do." Ace said. "Sort of like a shared experience only a lot stronger. You all get the same amount of power that the first gets. So if one of you gained three thousand levels of power then the rest have also gained three thousand levels of power."

"Sweet!" Hypno said jumping into the air.

"So what's going on here?" Saber said as he, Surge and Zero walked in.

"We just discovered that we the same skill as you two do, dad." Vizo said happily.

"Great, Vizo!" Saber said he hugged his daughter. "I'm so proud of you guys."

"We both are." Surge said as she hugged her kids. "If you kids don't mind, Zero would like to ask your grandfather a question."

"No problem. We still have to go over our data." Hypno said as he assumed the computer chair in front of another computer. "Hey grandpa could send our data over to me?"

"Yeah sure it's on its way." Ace said as he sent the data.

"Thanks." Hypno said.

"Now Zero you said you had a question." Ace said turning around to look at Zero.

"Can I get out of this stupid chair yet?" Zero asked trying to squirm out again.

"You want out?" Ace said.

"YES!" Zero replied enthusiastically.

"All you had to do was," Ace said walking over to Zero and reaches behind the chair. He then hit a button that threw Zero right out of the chair. "Hit the ejector seat button on the back."

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Zero yelled as he flew out of the chair and into the wall. "Ow that hurt." He said as he dusted himself off. "What did you do that for?"

"Just to see if it works." Ace said with a smile.

"Not funny." Zero replied with an evil look.

"They thought it was." Ace said pointing over to the kids.

"Ha-ha could we get on with this?" Zero replied.

"Yeah. You were wanting to know something?" Ace said returning to his computer.

"Oh and what's that?" Zero asked.

"You're the one with the question, Zero, not me." Ace said still working on the computer.

"Oh yeah now I remember. What is Destiny's Gift?" Zero said scratching his head.

"Destiny's Gift is a skill that allows two or more people to share exactly the same amount of power levels that any one else gains." Ace said while typing on his computer.

"What are you typing over there?" Zero asked.

"I am working on three separate data programs if you must know, Zero." Ace said still working.

"Impressive. Can I check my e-mail when you're done?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"This computer is not programmed to do that. Sorry." Ace said continuing his work.

"Ohh." He replied.

"Anything else you would like to know?" Ace asked without looking away from the screen.

"Not right now but if I think of anything I'll let you know." He said. "Now if you don't need me for anything else, I'll be in the kitchen." With that he left.

"Hey Zero!" Ace yelled after him.

"What!" Zero said with a mouth full of food.

"Finish eating and then you can help me with an experiment. I am sure your going to enjoy it, Zero." Ace said with an evil grin.

"I can only imagine what you have planned." Zero replied as he finished swallowing.

"Good. Now go stand on the platform and I will scan you to get me data on your fighting level. In the mean time," Ace said as he turned and looked at Saber, Hypno, and Pyro. "Saber do you remember that skill I taught you back during the resistance?"

"The one that you, me, and the colonel used to take out a whole fleet of ships when we were out at sea? The one that you said I should practice with my kids should I have any?" Saber said.

"The very same one." Ace said.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Do that technique with your boys and then stand on the other platform, ok?" Ace said.

"Yes sir." He replied. "Boys, lets get ready to fuse. Pyro, Hypno. Fuse now." Saber said.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison. They jumped apart and performed the fusion dance. "Fusion, Ha!" They said as they fused into one person.

"Hey, Zero what you call a pyromaniac and a hypnotist together?" The fused fighter asked.

"A hypnomaniac?" Zero replied.

"Nope. The name's Hyro. And the sight you see before you is only going to get better." Hyro said.

"Hyro? Oh well what ever you say. Nice to meet you." Zero replied.

"Well dad, you ready?" Hyro asked.

"Yes. Fusion of the Ancients!" Saber yelled as Hyro's body glows a golden yellow then he glows gold and they are pulled towards each other. Upon the collision Hyro and Saber fuse into one being.

"The newest addition to the fusion force is, Zero?" the new guy said.

"What!" Zero yelled shocked.

"Well for starters you could be a little calmer." The new guy said.

"Zero I would like you to meet Snyper. He is a great fighter as you can tell just by looking at him. He has one skill that gives him his name. You're a smart guy, can you guess what the skill is?" Ace said.

"Do I really want to know?" Zero replied.

"If your curious, yes." Snyper said. "If not then no."

"So are you going to tell me or not." Zero asked.

"Sure the name of the attack is known as Snyper Blitz." Ace said. "It can do direct damage to his opponent's energy level. In other words he can weaken his enemy just by using that attack."

"Sounds painful, I'll pass thanks." Zero responded.

"No problem, Zero." Snyper said.

"Now Snyper you stand on the platform next to Zero and I will begin the scan." Ace said as Snyper took his place on the platform.

"Ready." Snyper said.

"Good. This will only take a few seconds." Ace said as he started the scanner.

The scanner started up and a red beam ran itself over Zero and Snyper. Their images appeared on the screen along with information on the two fighters. After the data appeared on the screen the scanner shut down and Snyper got off the platform and joined Ace next to the computer.

"Now let's see what we have here." Ace said as he started typing on the keyboard.

"So what are you looking for, dad?" Snyper asked.

"I'm running tests on the combined power levels of you and Zero, Snyper. If my calculations are correct you two will be the strongest fighter here when you two fuse." Ace said. "And that's just using the fusion dance."

"What's fusion?" Zero asked in confusion.

"Take a look at Snyper. What do you see?" Ace said.

"Three different people as one?" Zero answered.

"Fusions usually contain two people in one body. However this particular fusion, the fusion of the ancients, can fuse a third person into an already fused person while counteracting a small piece of the previous fusion. The fusion dance fuses two people for thirty minutes but when it is fused with the fusion of ancients the time constraint of the previous fusion is eradicated thus making the power levels ten times stronger. There are still many more fusions that I know of and I will be happy to teach you all of them if you are willing to cooperate without trying kill your partner. Okay?" Ace said.

"Fine, but if I don't like it I'm out. I will be able to get out, right?" Zero replied.

"Not really, it all depends on what fusion you use." Ace said.

"The fusion dance is a time limited fusion. You will defuse after thirty and will not be able to fuse again for one hour." Surge said.

"The power of each person fused together is added and the multiplied by the number of people fused for their grand total power level." Tundra said.

"For example, Snyper's power level is the combination of Saber, Pyro, and Hypno total power levels. That is then multiplied by three." Vizo said.

"Saber's power level is three million six hundred thousand, Pyro's power level is three million two hundred thousand, and Hypno's is three million four hundred thousand." Ace said brining up the data on each of them. "Their combined power level is ten million two hundred thousand. If you think that's impressive wait until I add in your power level, Zero."

"Uhh, okay?" Zero replied.

"Your power level please, Zero." Ace said.

"Do you mean my normal power level or my max power level?" Zero asked.

"Your maximum power level, please, Zero." Ace said. "I have told you Snyper's power level and besides if I know you you will love to know what you and Snyper's combined power level will be, right?"

"My normal power level is one hundred million. My max power level is around two billion." Zero replied.

"Good. Now to take into account the max of Snyper and Zero's max…" Ace said as he started to run the calculations.

After a couple seconds Ace's computer screen started to flash a warning signal. The signal got louder and the screen got brighter the last image on the screen was a man with a wolf's head and an armored body that looked like it was a weapon.

"Hit the deck!" Ace said he jumped from the computer screen just before it exploded.

"What happened? Was it something I said?" Zero said shielding his eyes.

"No. It was when I inputting the data of your power the second I started the image you saw of that man came up and I lost access to the computer and I think I know who hacked my systems in order to prevent me from continuing my fusion research." Ace said looking at the remains of his computer. "It was my unstable experiment. Cyber Blade." He said as he put his fist through the floor nearly taking the floor out with it.

"Dad calm down. The last time he hacked your systems was when I was getting repaired and you almost destroyed me in the process of putting your fist through the wall. You nearly took down the east wing with that strike." Surge said.

"Jeez Ace, sounds like you have major anger management issues." Zero said dusting himself off.

Ace's body just twitched and the floor gave way taking everyone and everything on it with it. ace still sat in the same position while the floor gave way his body now radiating as if he was ready go off like endless nuclear bomb barrage.

"Dad, please I beg you calm down your going to kill us all if you don't." Snyper said climbing out of the debris. "Don't let Cyber get to you."

Surge leans over to Zero. "Nice thought next time don't think it in his presence, or did you forget that he's a telepath?" she whispered.

"I think he just proved my point." Zero said as he hovered in mid air. "And by the way I didn't think it I said it." He said glaring at Ace.

"You trying to get yourself killed Zero?" Surge said worried. "If you're planning to fight him you're going to get more then you bargained for. A lot more."

"If that's what it takes to knock some sense into that thick head of his then so be it. He has to learn that he just can't go ballistic like that especially in front of the children." Zero replied still glaring at Ace.

Ace looks over at the kids and can that they are terrified at the amount of power he is giving off. He returns his attention back to Zero and gets to his still radiating high amounts of energy as he left the room. Before he left the room entirely he turned to Zero.

"Zero's right if I am to be in front of the kids I have to regain control. And Zero it is not anger issues I have problems with. It is Cyber when he imbedded that counter device in me he altered my DNA now when I see him or his image I will lose control of who I am for a short time. I have managed to prevent my DNA from breaking down however it has also greatly affected my ability to control my energy." Ace said as he headed out of the building. "I need to meditate. See ya later."

"I'm glad you understand that." Zero dropping his guard. "Good luck." He said telepathically.

"I'll need it. Thanks nephew." Ace replied.

"Zero what are we going to about his computer?" Surge asked.

"Well fix it of course. Rose and I may not be as good as Ace but we are good at building electronic devices. We did build our own holographic gravity training room." Zero replied.

"Really. Can yours rebuild itself?" Snyper asked.

"No it can't, why." Zero replied with a look that said "show off."

"Did you think of giving it a nanite coating before actually putting it all together?" Snyper asked.

"No I didn't. That's because our planet doesn't have that technology yet but I'm working on it." Zero snapped.

"Your planet? Zero we're still on Earth and you do have that technology you just haven't gotten access to it yet." Binsoku said as he walked inside the room.

"Well then smart guy where is it?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"The tech is in Tokyo which is just outside the barrier." Snyper said as he started to glow gold again.

"Wow you can be your own night light. Although, it might be hard to change the bulb." Zero said laughing.

"He is defusing, Zero. Soon you will learn the same fusion. But first we have to get you that tech you desire." Surge said.

"Oh defusing I thought he was blowing a fuse." Zero replied laughing even harder.

"Funny I don't see a mirror in the room so why are you laughing?" Pyro said as the three of defused.

"Never mind." Zero replied as the laughing subsided.

"Time to go Zero. We need to get there before they close up the store." Saber said as he headed for the door.

"I'm on my way." Zero replied.

"We'll see you when you return, guys." Surge said as the guys left.

"So how are we getting there?" Zero asked curiously.

"We are walking." Saber said. "You are going to feel a slight queasy when pass through the barrier. So wait until we get to the other side before you decide to show what us you've eaten today."

"Not funny." Zero replied.

"It wasn't intended to be funny, Zero." Binsoku said.

"So let's go then." Zero said tapping his foot.

"Well hurry up then you two." Saber said already in the barrier.

"Hey! Come back here Saber!" Binsoku yelled chasing after him.

"Well pick up the pace bro." Saber said as he continued through the barrier.

"Oh is he going to get it." Binsoku said as he entered the barrier.

"Hey wait for me." Zero said running to catch up.

Binsoku pokes his head through the barrier just in time to see Zero trying to catch up. "Come on man the barrier seals itself up in ten seconds." He said as he pulled his head back through the barrier.

"Thanks for telling me." Zero said finally managing to catch up.

"Nice of you to join us Zero." Saber said with a smile.

"And the barrier doesn't seal itself up at all. I just said so you could pick up the pace a little." Binsoku said laughing.

"Ha-ha very funny can we go now?" Zero said as he entered the barrier.

Back with Surge…

"Hmmm, I hope the guys are alright." Surge said a little worried. "I mean with Cyber Blade on the loose I would hate to lose my husband, my brother-in-law, and my cousin in one outing. I am glad that dad put up the barrier after Cyber got loose so that he cannot find us now."

She thought for a minute then looked over at the remains of the computer.

"It is almost finished rebuilding itself." She thought to herself as she saw it reconstructing itself.

"Mom, where did dad, uncle Binsoku, and Zero go?" Tundra asked.

"They headed to Tokyo to get Zero something." She said.

"Is grandpa going to be alright?" Hypno asked.

"Yes he will be fine he just went into the meditation chamber to calm down so I wouldn't bother him, ok?" she said.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"Oh dad. I hope you're ok." She thought.

Over with the Gem Sisters…

"Topaz. Isn't that our sensei heading over to the meditation chamber?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but why is his body radiating so much?" she replied.

Diamond, upon hearing this, looked over and saw that Ace's body was indeed radiating with tremendous power and she could feel the power that it was making. She was then thrown back off her feet and blasted through the barrier and right in front of Saber, Zero, and Binsoku.

"Diamond!" her sister's yelled after her.

This got Ace's attention and he looked over and saw that Topaz, Sapphire, and Ruby were looking towards the barrier where he noticed Diamond was airborne and had a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Hmmm." He replied as he continued towards his destination.

The girl's then head towards Diamond to see if she is alright. They just reached the barrier when they saw a strange man following her and the guys.

"Great just what they need." Sapphire said.

Diamond climbed to her feet. As she got up she noticed somebody in the trees behind the guys.

"Guys don't look now but your being followed." She whispered.

"We know Diamond." Binsoku said.

"We are going to take care of it." Saber replied.

"Not with out me, your not." Diamond demanded.

"Are you good?" Saber asked.

"I am the best of my sister's and the best in all of Metaru." She replied.

"Very well then." Saber said.

The stranger is sitting there trying to figure out what they are saying when he saw Diamond vanish suddenly. He wasn't the only one who was surprised at the trick. Saber, Binsoku, and Zero were surprised, but it was Saber and Binsoku that were the most surprised.

"Where did she learn that skill!" the stranger said to himself.

"Where did she to do that!" Saber asked Binsoku.

"You're guess is as good as mine, Saber." Binsoku replied.

"I guess I should tell you guys that I am more then I appear." Diamond said snatching the stranger up by his collar. "And this guy is will be in a world of hurt if he doesn't tell us why he was following you."

"Impressive!" Zero said clapping his hands. "She does have a point though. Who are you and why were you following us."

"I am a member of the Tokyo police department. I was investigating the disappearances in these woods when out of nowhere you guys showed up so I thought that you guys had something to do with these disappearances and followed you. My name is Officer Boyle Webster." Boyle said. "When this young lady vanished like that I thought that you guys were monsters or demons or something like that. Ummm could put me down now, miss?"

"Oh sure." Diamond replied as she just let him go.

"Ouch." Boyle said as he landed.

"Well I can assure you we're not." Zero replied. "We may be super strong but we're not bad people and definitely not monsters or demons."

"Well that's good news." Boyle said. "Sorry to disturb you. Umm before I leave could you guys tell me how you were able to move that fast without making a sound?"

"Oh yeah, sure. You see officer we're ninja. We each specialize in a specific style of ninjitsu." Saber said. "I specialize in the ninjitsu art of illusion, my friend here specializes in infiltration ninjitsu, my brother specializes in ninjitsu herbology, and the girl there specializes in the ninjitsu art of stealth and combat. So we are very strong and very hard to catch if we were on a mission. You were very lucky to have caught us in a good mood. Well we have to go see ya."

"If you ever need us just leave a marker on the tree with the "X" on it, ok?" Diamond said pulling out a ninja shurikan and carved an "X" on a tree just on the edge of the barrier. "Make sure the marker has a note tied to it and check back often we do reply to our messages. If that is all we'll be seeing ya."

With that they left and continued towards Tokyo. On the inside of the barrier Topaz, Ruby, and Sapphire were speechless. Diamond jumped into the trees and vanished from Boyle's eyesight. She reappeared back inside the barrier and the guys continued towards their destination. Topaz, Sapphire, and Ruby ran over to Diamond and hugged her tightly.

"Are you ok sis?" Ruby asked.

"If you guys keeping cutting off my air supply I won't be for long." She replied as the girls let her go.

"What was it you sensed from the master that sent you flying and scared the life out of you?" Topaz asked.

"His power level was more then what I sensed from Zero, Snyper, and Binsoku combined." She said shivering as she recalled the event. "It was horrifying. I think I will go to the infirmary and have Surge check me out. See ya later girls."

"Bye sis." They said in unison.

The girls continued their training while Diamond headed for the building she saw Ace head out of earlier. As she got closer she was knocked over by a very frightened and very hard hitting Vizo.

"Ouch!" Diamond said as she caught herself from falling.

"Sorry." Vizo said as she picked herself up of the ground. "Have you seen Ace?"

"Yeah he headed over to the meditation chamber. Is your mom inside?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Vizo said.

"Thanks." She said as she headed inside. "See you later, Vizo."

"Bye." Vizo said as she headed for the meditation chamber.

"Surge. Could you take a look at me? I think something is wrong with me." Diamond said as she entered the room where Surge was sitting.

"Yeah sure let's go to the infirmary." Surge said taking her to the infirmary.

"I don't know what it is but as soon as I sensed Ace's power level I just felt sick and scared all at the same time. Do you know what is wrong?" Diamond said only to discover that Surge was frozen with fear and disbelief. "Surge?"

"You sensed his power level?" Surge said shocked.

"Yes." Diamond replied confused.

"That can't be possible." Surge said. "He is part reploid. His power level is impossible to detect without a mechanical device."

"But I felt his power level. How can it be that I can feel it but it is impossible to detect his power level without a mechanical device?" Diamond said now really confused.

"Looks like we are going to have to get Ace to run some tests on you to see how it is you're able to sense his power level. Before we get him, what do you think of him on a personal level?" Surge said. "Don't worry it is only between us girls."

"Well I think he is cute, smart, strong defiantly," Diamond said holding her stomach. "And caring and kind."

"Would say that he is boyfriend material?" Surge asked.

"If he wasn't my sensei then yes he would be perfect boyfriend material. Why do you ask?" Diamond replied.

"Well it just a hunch but I think that you may have one half the skill Destiny's Gift and that my father-in-law may have the other. But the only thing that can give us any proof is a test that he has on his computer." Surge said. "I guess we should go see my dad."

"Great." Diamond said sounding a little scared of their little secret getting out.

"Don't worry, I am a woman of my word." Surge said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Diamond said laughing.

"Very funny, Diamond." Surge said also laughing.

Over in the meditation chamber ace was busy regaining control of the device within his body just he had suspected the device had burned out and as luck would have it he was at last free from Cyber's control. The device however did have a side effect for when it went out for good Ace's power level was increased with every sight of Cyber's image however as Ace calculated as soon he regains control over his power the side effect will cease to exist.

"Almost there." He thought to himself. "Just a little more. Got it!"

Ace then got to his feet and smiled to himself. He was ready to leave when Vizo reached then door. She was out of breath when he yelled out loud. His radiating body now normal once again.

"Cyber you are mine!" Ace yelled out loud.

"What is it Grandpa?" Vizo said seeing that Ace is happy once more.

"The device that Cyber put into me is no longer a threat. I have eradicated the device's side effect and soon the device itself will leave my body for good. He can no longer control me and you guys will no longer me afraid of me when I see his image." Ace said still smiling. "So what's up Vizo?"

"I was worried about Grandpa, that's all." Vizo said. "Hey do you know what's wrong that Diamond girl you're training?"

"Is she sick or something?" Ace asked.

"I don't know. She did look pretty bad. She went to ask mom if she look at her." Vizo said.

"Well let's get over to the infirmary and find out what's going on with my star pupil." Ace said. "Go get my portable laptop and your siblings and meet me in the infirmary."

"Okay see you in a few." Vizo said as she left to do as she was told.

Ace headed for the infirmary and was met by Surge.

"Oh hi Surge. How is my favorite daughter-in-law?" Ace said.

"Great but can you run some tests on Diamond and her sisters. Something just doesn't feel right about them." Surge said.

"Sure, I'll do it in the infirmary. I have to check on Diamond. Vizo told me that she didn't look well. Have Topaz, Sapphire, and Ruby meet in the infirmary. I'll be right there." Ace said.

"Yes sir." Surge said as she took of to do as instructed.

Ace headed for the infirmary almost running there in a mad panic. The whole he was thinking to himself.

"Man I hope she's ok." He kept thinking.

Vizo made it to the science building and told her siblings to follow her to the infirmary and grab the laptop on the way out. As soon as she picked up the laptop and alarm sounded from the laptop. She opened it up to find on the screen a DNA strand spinning on it with a section highlighted with the words "Destiny's Gift located" flashing across the strand. She closed the laptop and ran to the infirmary. Just as she reached the door she realized whose DNA strand it was. She quickly opened it back up and almost dropped the laptop.

"My Grandfather has Destiny's Gift!" she screamed so everyone could here it.

Pyro stepped outside to see what the noise was and found Vizo looking at the DNA strand on the screen and quickly losing her grip not only on the laptop but also on reality. He moved quickly and caught both her and the laptop and took them both inside. He gave Ace the laptop and put his sister on the bed next to Diamond.

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked walking into the room with Topaz, Surge and Sapphire behind her.

"She saw what was on the computer screen grandpa has and flipped out. After that she blacked out." Pyro said. "Hey gramps what is it she saw that caused her to react like that?"

Ace opened the laptop and was shocked at what he saw.

"Oh My God!" he said. "I have Destiny's Gift! But I don't know who has the other half. Let just run some tests…"

"There is no need for that sensei." Diamond said softly. "I know who has the other and if you don't believe me you scan me and find out for your self."

"Well then Diamond don't keep us in suspense who is it?" Ace asked.

"Me." She replied. Everyone in the room was stunned. Even Surge when she found out that her father-in-law was the other person to have Destiny's Gift.

"Just to be sure, Diamond. I will scan you." Ace said as he began to scan her for the data he needed to confirm her response. After a few seconds there was indeed a match and something else that caught his eye. A very rare version of Destiny's Gift.

"Diamond your right. You do have the other half but there is something else to our Destiny's Gift. It is a very rare version that happens in only two pairs of people. We have the Destiny's Gift of the Ancients. Our power gets tripled plus we can sense each others power levels no matter if either of us is reploid or not." Ace said. "Everyone could you please leave me, Diamond, and Surge. We need to talk alone."

"Ooooh mom is in trouble." Tundra said laughing as she ran off with the crowd.

"Sure we'll be just out side if you need us, sensei." Topaz said as she and everyone else left.

"Surge how long have you known that she had Destiny's gift?" ace asked looking at her.

"I figured it out just before I went to see you." Surge said.

"Diamond how long have had feelings for me?" Ace said looking a shocked Diamond.

"About three days into our training I started to develop feelings for you. But the feelings where justified about five minutes ago when Surge told me that I may have Destiny's gift and that it was with you. So basically almost a full two weeks, sensei. Why?"

"Well in order for Destiny's Gift to take hold there must be a strong bond between two people apparently we have a strong bond and just didn't know it but when we realized that we did subconsciously it took hold and you found it before I did so you are in here because your body still has to get used to the sudden increase in power." Ace explained. "You will be out of training for some time Diamond." He then turned to look at Surge. "You can go now Surge. Do me a favor and continue the girls training for me I have to remain here and monitor Diamonds condition."

"Very well then dad." Surge said as she left. "Hey Topaz I am going to continue to train you while my father takes care of your sister." She said as her voice trailed off.

"Now Diamond I know you're surprised as to how I knew you and Surge's secret. I knew you had strong feelings for me as soon as you started to develop them. I could see it in your eyes. That is why I had you and your sisters look me in the eye every day during training." Ace said. "And to answer your next question, yes I have had feelings for you only mine were shorter then yours."

"How much shorter?" Diamond asked.

"When you started to get really good at using your energy I started to develop feelings for you." Ace said. "So the only question left to ask is this. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Diamond was both shocked and confused at the same time but she still managed to find her and gave her reply in a way that literally knocked Ace of his feet.

"YES!" she said as she jumped clear out of the bed giving him a kiss and sending him to the floor at the same time.

After they broke the kiss Diamond was very weak because the jump took a lot out of her so Ace put her back in bed and sat back down.

"You should be more careful, dear. Alright?" Ace said as he continued to monitor her condition. "It looks like you will be here for about a week so get some rest and I will check on you a little later. If anything should happen to you in your sleep my laptop will notify by pager." He said as he pulled out a pager from his right pocket. "You will never be far from me. I will see you later." He as he kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

"Bye." She called after him.

Back with guys…

"Hey Zero be honest what do you think of me being married to your cousin?" Saber said.

"As long as she's happy I'm fine with it. But mark my words, if anything happens to her or you treat her badly so help me I'll make you regret it." Zero replied sternly.

"We have been happily married for fifteen years, and if you must know every fight we have been in she has literally handed my butt to me on a platinum platter with a side order of clean cut golden kicks to the crown jewels so I have lost just about every fight we have had in those fifteen years. I basically paid the ultimate price." Saber said cringing as he recalls the events of their fights.

"Believe me Zero you should see how fast he moves when Surge is on a war path." Binsoku chimed in. "It took us three days to find him when she finally cooled down."

"Yeah I know it. She always was a spitfire. In fact that's what I used to call her. Although she hated it when I called her that. Don't tell her I told or she might go off on me." Zero responded.

"No problem, Zero. After all we are family now." Saber said laughing.

"He might not but I might do it just see the looks on your faces when she goes off." Binsoku said.

"Hey Zero care to join me in a little guarantee work to make sure that Binsoku doesn't say anything?" Saber said looking at Zero with devilish grin.

"Oh and what exactly did you have in mind" Zero asked with an intrigued look.

"An old fashion street fight with a hint of high speed action. Sounds like a delicious recipe for fun doesn't it, Zero?" Saber said.

"When and where?" Zero replied enthusiastically.

"That all depends on how badly he insults either of us, Zero." Saber said cracking his knuckles and looking at Binsoku.

"I think you guys are over reacting just a little." He replied as he started to back away from the two of them.

"Oh really bro?" Saber said as he took a step forward.

"Yeah, so could you please be gentle?" Binsoku asked.

"We'll see." Saber said as quickly glanced at Zero. "Get him!"

"Ha-ha-ha sounds like fun." Zero said running after Binsoku.

"Hey guys leave me alone!" Binsoku said as he ran away from them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Saber said as he appeared right in front of him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Binsoku said as he ran for his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3: Uninvited Guest_**

"What do you think gramps is doing with that girl in the infirmary, mom?" Hypno asked.

"He is still running some tests on her trying to figure out if she will be ready to continue her training. But until we get the results of the tests you guys are going to have to help train her sister's, ok?" Surge said as she looked over to the infirmary building.

"Ok, mom." Pyro said as he stood up. "I'll start training them on speed and agility. That ok mom?"

"Yeah sure. I'll go see if your cousin's and Jenny are awake yet." Surge replied as she headed for the guest lodge.

"Ok. See ya later mom." Tundra said as Surge left.

"Well, bro, when are you going to get started on training grandpa's students?" Vizo said.

"Right now." Pyro replied as he turned to see where they were at. "That is assuming I can find them." Everyone falls.

"Well I guess we had better get going and try to find them." Hypno said as he flew off towards the woods.

"I'll check the training hall." Vizo said as she ran off towards the hall.

"And I'll check the town." Tundra said as she flew off for the town.

"I guess I'll check the infirmary." Pyro said as walked towards the infirmary. "If anything that is where they will be."

Back with Binsoku and the guys…

"Ha! You missed m-" Binsoku was interrupted by Saber as he landed a blast to his spine knocking him to the ground and out cold.

"Oops. I think I over did it a little." Saber said as he landed next to Binsoku. He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Zero. "Here Zero, these are the directions to the store and the pass codes you will need to tell the guard once your there. Also the access code to prove the answer to the question you are given is there as well. I will have to stay behind and take care of Binsoku."

"I'm on my way. Oh and Saber, try not to kill him while I'm gone okay." Zero said as he vanished.

"I'll try." He said.

A few seconds later….

"What a weird place." Zero said as he landed. "Are you the guard?" He asked a man standing outside.

"That depends, what are you looking for?" the dog eared man with a red kimono said.

"I'm looking for the guard of this place. Now are you him or not?" Zero with a growl in his tone.

"You think you can beat me?" the man replied. "Well I got news for ya."

"Look I don't have time for this. If you're not the guard then step aside." Zero said angrily.

"I reiterate, WHAT are you looking for?" The man asked with grin.

"Look I was asked to give this paper to the guard of the store." He said as he shown the paper he was given. "If you're not him THEN GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Zero yelled.

"Follow me then." As he lead Zero into the building. "If you had shown me the paper in the first place then it would have been easier on you to get in and yes I am the guard. My name is Inuyasha."

"If you would've said that in the first place I would've gotten in sooner." Zero said as he calmed down with a little sarcasm in his tone.

"Well not a lot of people know of this store. So I had to be a little suspicious of you saiyan." Inuyasha replied.

"Anyways how did you know I was saiyan?" Zero asked a bit confused.

"You'll see shortly." Inuyasha replied as they entered a room that looked like it came straight out of science fiction novel. "Hey Trunks you back there?"

"Where we going?" Zero asked.

"The store your looking for." Inuyasha said pointing the piece of paper still in Zero's hand.

"Yeah Inuyasha, I'm back here." They heard someone in the back yell. As soon as they turned around to look at the counter a young man looking to be in his mid twenties with purple hair tied back I a ponytail walked out. "What do you need, man?"

"This gentleman here is looking for something, and he has brought with him a list from Ace, why is a guess to both of us." Inuyasha said looking more lost then Zero is presently. "To answer your question saiyan, he is how I knew you were a saiyan because his father is a full blooded one. I met him once and haven't forgotten his scent. He is a half saiyan. So have fun talking with him. By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Zero." He replied.

"Nice to meet you, Zero. I'm Trunks as you heard and I am sure you have met Inuyasha already." Trunks replied.

"Likewise By the way did I hear your father is a full blooded saiyan, anyone I know?" Zero asked curiously.

"Maybe have you heard of a guy named Vegeta?" Trunks replied.

"I think I read something in the history books about someone by that name." Zero said trying to think back.

"I have to go, I have a sparring match with your father to attend. See you later Trunks." Inuyasha said as he was leaving.

"See ya later, Inuyasha. Tell the misses I said hi would ya?" Trunks said as he saw Inuyasha leave with an acknowledging wave. "Now back to why you're here."

"I'm here for supplies for Ace" Zero replied.

"Ok let's see the list then." Trunks said as he took the list from Zero. "Hmmm, why does he need these nanites, he already has them on all of his equipment and in his reploid parts. I wonder what he could be planning." Trunks thought to himself. "Ok. According to the list he wants three of everything I currently have in stock. Well since he is my best customer I will just let him it all for nothing. He has found a powerful fusion with Goku and my father so what ever it is he needs these for he will have them. Before I give you these items, did you come here alone or did you come with company?"

"I came with Binsoku and my cousin in law Saber." Zero replied. "I wonder what they're up to now." Zero thought.

Back with Saber…

"Man, Binsoku you really do know how to put up a fight." Saber said once he regained consciousness. "Let's go see if Zero has gotten to the store in one piece."

"Good idea." Binsoku replied rubbing his head.

With that they vanished and reappeared inside the room with Trunks and Zero just as he was wondering what they were up to.

"Hey guys!" Saber said as he appeared.

"Ahhhhhh!" Don't sneak up on me like that." Zero yelled as he jumped back into a shelf knocking everything over.

"Hey be careful Zero otherwise your uncle will have you pay for everything you just knocked over." Binsoku said starting to pick up what Zero just knocked over.

"Hey don't bother with that Binsoku, it will clean itself up." Trunks said as he returned his attention back to Zero. "Now that your friends have shown up they can help us carry this stuff back to Ace's. By the Zero, who is your uncle?"

"He already is." Zero replied to Binsoku. Then he turned to Trunks. "You're not going to believe this but Ace is my uncle. His adopted son Saber married my cousin Surge." He had a puzzled look on his as if he himself was just hearing this for the first time. "It's a very strange situation."

"YOU'RE ACE'S NEPHEW!" Trunks said practically yelling. "I can't believe that my sister has a crush on your oldest cousin but the biggest kick to my ass is the fact Goku's granddaughter has a crush on the youngest one Hypno I believe his name was. You do know what will happen if they get hitched right?"

"Yeah we'll be one really big happy saiyan family." Zero said laughing loudly.

"Hey I'm just glad no one in your guy's family likes me." Binsoku said.

"No, but you might want to look out for the love child of Knuckles and Rouge's son Ryu, and Sasami and Koga's daughter Jade." Trunks said trying not to laugh.

"What is the name of Ryu and Jade's love child?" Binsoku asked a little worried.

"Her name is Xena. You might want to be careful with her though she will do anything to get what she wants if she wants it right there and now." A teenager said from the shadows. The teen could be no more then seventeen but was built like a god. He wore a red sleeveless gi and armored red pants with armored sneakers. "She is very powerful with just her mother's background but with her father's background in the mix she can rival that of a super saiyan four."

"And how do you know her and who the hell are you?" Binsoku asked.

"I am Siege, and the reason I know her is because she is my sister. Anything else you would like to know Binsoku?" Siege replied.

"No thanks anyway though." Binsoku said as he vanished in fear of Xena being near by.

"Coward." Siege said with an evil grin.

"Hey Siege. How are the nanites treating you? Your bounty hunter business still going strong?" Saber said.

"Yeah and to think if it wasn't for your nanites I would have been out of a job." Siege said as stepped out of the shadowed corner. "By the way, who's the fresh meat over there?" he said pointing towards Zero.

"I am NOT fresh meat." Zero snapped. "I am one of the strongest fighters in the universe. I'm a match for Saber and even Ace himself. Ask Binsoku he'll tell you."

"Have seen Ace's present condition?" Siege said not impressed. "Even if you were to go to super saiyan eight, you would still have a hard time matching his skill. I tried and failed miserably, and I am far stronger then Snyper at his maximum."

"You want to fight to test my power?" Zero asked powering up. "And who's Snyper?"

"Snyper is the fusion of Saber and his two sons, Pyro, and Hypno. As to fight to test your power why waste my time with you when Trunks can just hook us up to his new toy to measure our power levels at the maximum to see who is stronger." Siege said as he headed towards something in the corner with a tarp over it.

"Darn and I was hoping for a good sparing match" Zero said chuckling to himself. "But I guess this will have to do."

"Good!" Siege said as he ripped the tarp off of the device that he just described. "Trunks please rig us up to the Battle Simulator so we can see who is the better fighter."

"Ok, please sit down in the chair and meditate on reaching your maximum level power currently. Sort of a mental power up if you will." Trunks said as he prepped the machine for the data that was to be received. "It will take a few seconds to collect the data so I will be able to go and fill your order Zero. Just sit there and meditate to your maximum level and I will see you shortly." He said as he left to fill the order.

"Well?" Siege said taking his seat at the right side of the machines monitor.

"Well no time like the present." Zero said as he sat down in the chair. "Any time you're ready."

Back at the temple…

"Where are they?" Hypno said to no one in particular. "Better head back."

As he flew off towards the temple a figure was lurking in the woods right in front of where Hypno turned around to head back home.

"Hehehehehe. That's right fly home so that I may follow you in through the barrier and release all of the prisoners that your grandfather has imprisoned in his dungeon." The stranger said has vanished after Hypno towards the temple.

Meanwhile…

Surge was just about to open the door toward the guest lodge when she heard a shriek come from the female bath followed by a young boy, a barrage of cleaning supplies, and two very mad young girls chasing him throwing things at him from thin air.

"Where do they keep getting these things to throw at him?" Surge thought to herself. "Hey Ty, what did you do to get them mad at you?"

"I-I didn't do anything." Ty said trying to catch his breath.

"It doesn't look that way from my point of view." Surge yelled at him as the three of them ran passed her.

"I only went to ask Sara where she put the remote since she had it last" Ty said sheepishly.

"Yet you still walked into the female bath didn't you?" Surge asked knowing the answer already.

"I tried to yell though the door but she didn't hear me so I had to." He replied trying to defend himself.

"That isn't going to help you in this situation, Ty." Surge said as she looked down at the ground in disbelief. "Try apologizing to the girls before they kill you."

"Oh alright, I'm sorry. Now where did you put the remote?" I'm missing my favorite show Dragonball Z." He replied.

"Sorry Ty, but you're going to have to miss your program because there is something you guys need to see in the infirmary." Surge said as she headed towards the infirmary. "Hey Sara, think you could tell your mom to join us there?"

"Will do." He said.

"Thanks, Ty." Surge said.

Back at the store…

"So what did Ace ask for, Saber?" Binsoku asked.

"I have no idea, bro." Saber replied. "He just told me to give the list to Trunks and that's it."

Suddenly there is the sound of a bell. They spun around to where they heard the sound originate from and found it to be the Battle Simulator the said that they were done. Just then Trunks walked in with everything that they needed.

"Oh their done, well lets see what the data has to say." Trunks said setting the items down on the counter and checking the printout.

"Well what does it say?" Siege asked. "Does prove that my theory was correct once again, Trunks?"

"Uhhhhhh….." Trunks said with a look of shock on his face for the first time since he saw the list that Zero carried with him into the store.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Binsoku asked.

"The results are………inconclusive!" Trunks said almost losing his grip on reality.

"Told ya." Zero said simply with a smirk.

"No, Zero. That is not why the results are inconclusive. The reason is that when you two powered up mentally your combined power overloaded the machine and it shorted out. I think that you guys are going to have to see Ace to decide who is stronger." Trunks explained.

"Great." Siege said as he got up abruptly. "I hated going there the first time and I still hate going there."

"Great that's all I need, to be told off by my uncle. You know family or not, I still don't like him. He's always gloating that he's stronger than me. Well I have news for him, I'm not as weak as he thinks I am and I intend to prove it." Zero replied with a growl in his voice.

"Hey Zero, want to really screw around with your uncle?" Siege asked with a very devilish grin on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" Zero asked intrigued.

"A fusion like no other. That is if you're interested?" Siege said still grinning his devil grin.

"Huh?" Zero asked confused.

"A fusion." Siege said again.

"What kind of fusion? It had better not be permanent." Zero replied.

"No it is temporary." Siege replied. "However it does require four participants."

"And just who did you have in mind for the others?" Zero asked concerned.

"Well I thought that I would choose one person and you can choose one person to join us in this fusion if you're willing to." Siege said.

"How long does this fusion last?" Zero asked.

"One hour. After that you will be out of energy for twenty minutes." Siege explained. "So who did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Trunks. What about you?" Zero replied.

"An old friend of mine, his name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Lucky for us he just happens to have all seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession so we can fuse with him when he is Super Sonic. Sound good?" Siege said sounding really evil.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Fine I'll do it but no funny business or I swear I'll make you regret it later." Zero replied sternly.

"No problem. Trunks you willing to join in our fusion?" Siege asked.

"Sorry but I will have to decline. I have a wedding rehearsal to get to. Some other time." Trunks said as he started to close shop. "Saber could you take the items Ace requested back to him so those two can have their fun?"

"Sure. See you later, Trunks." Saber said taking the box of items from him and leaving with him.

"Great, Trunks would have made our fusion cool. Do you have anyone else in mind, Zero?" Siege said looking disappointed.

"Well how about Inuyasha? That should freak Ace out." Zero asked with an evil grin.

"No, he's is currently engaged with Vegeta in a very long sparring match. Would you like to pick one that will really freak out your uncle?" Siege said grinning even bigger then before.

"Well then how about Binsoku?" Zero said almost disappointed.

"OH HELL NO!" Binsoku replied as he left in a hurry.

"Who does that leave then?" Zero asked looking around the room.

"Hmmmmm….." Siege thought for a moment. "That would leave the permanent fusion of three reploids, a jurian warrior, Uub and the Hero of Time. Their combined name is, ironically, XLZ Blink Chi. But he calls himself Berserk Fury. I call him Fury for short.

"Fine, let's do this. The faster we get this over with the faster I can return to my normal self." Zero replied.

"Good then let's head over to my place, but first we have to pick up Sonic, assuming he isn't tied down by Amy again." Siege said as he headed outside the building.

"Lead the way." Zero said as he waved his hand as if to say ladies first.

"Funny, Zero." Siege said taking the lead. "Once outside I suggest you duck."

"Huh why?" Zero asked confused.

"Trust me." Siege said as they reached the front door. "They are going to att…"

Suddenly Siege was struck by an energy blast that sent him skidding down the street and into a hilltop.

"SIEGE YOUR ASS IS MINE!" a female voice screamed.

Siege looked up to see a group of four females and a very pissed off Xena.

"Hey Sis, how yo-" he started say before one of the other girls kicked him into the air. He flew up by the force of the kick and vanished before the other girls could continue their assault.

"Why are you five attacking me all of a sudden? Can't you see that I am busy?" Siege's voice echoed.

"With what you're new boy toy, Bro." Xena said as she looked down at Zero and spat in his direction.

"Now that's not very lady like is it." He said as he moved to avoid being spit on.

"Hey! You watch what you say about our leader you saiyan scumbag!" said a girl in pigtails whose hair was as dark as a midnight sky. Her outfit was that of a reploid armor but more human looking then reploid.

"And your name is?" Siege said to keep Zero from killing her.

"My name is Sequel, and the others are Web, Fatal, and Shift." She replied as she pointed out each one of them.

"Hi." Said one in an all red armored ninja gi similar to Binsoku's but stronger looking. Her outfit had the symbols for "Femme Fatal" on the back. Her hair was the color of fire.

"Greetings." Said another with a camo outfit and metal armor on her arms. She had a symbol on her back that read "Shifter". Her hair was the color of dry ice.

"Humph." Said one girl in a black and blue street gi with webbing painted on it in silver and sky blue. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and was the color of the sun.

"Web hates to talk to her prey. She is part demon after all." said Xena.

"Prey?" Zero and Siege replied in unison.

"What do I look like a piece of meat to be hunted?" Zero added.

"Be careful of what you say saiyan, or you will live to regret it later." Xena said quite forcefully.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing over there Siege?" Fatal said as she noticed him hiding in a corner putting away a cell phone.

"Just making a call to two of my friends." Siege said looking at Zero giving him a look that said he had a plan. "Unless that is crime that you are imposing on me just because you're too weak to handle us."

"Siege we can read you like a book, so what are you planning?" Web said getting into his face.

"Perhaps it would be smarter to show you instead of telling you what it is he's planning. Won't you agree?" a strange voice said.

"Who's there?" yelled Shift.

"Oh no one. Just a couple of your ordinary hero's trying to help out a friend." Said another voice from the exact opposite direction then the first.

"Show yourselves now!" yelled Web powering up.

"Fine just to shut you up, Web." The first voice coming of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Web asked looking at a guy wearing reploid armor under a fusion vest and black covering everything from his hair color to the weapons he use.

"My name is Fury. And the little blue hedgehog on your back is my friend Sonic." Fury said.

"Hey, what's up Siege?" Sonic said as he dashed to Siege's side. "Who's the new guy?"

"His name is Zero, and he is a full blooded saiyan." He said as he patted Zero on the back. "He is going to join us in our little union. And make these five learn respect. Ready?"

"Always." Fury replied.

"Well then let's get started." Siege said as he, Sonic and Fury flew into the sky to prepare for the fusion. "Ready?"

"Anytime you are." Zero replied.

As soon as Zero joined them in the sky the rest jumped back five feet in three directions. Siege in the north, Sonic in the east, Fury in the south, and Zero in the west.

"By the four winds in harmony I call fourth the power, to aid us in this union on this most needed hour! North, South, East, and West, power up to your best, meet in the center to beat the rest!" Siege recited as everyone started to power up to their maximum.

"Four Wind Fusion! Join us now!" Fury, Sonic, and Siege said in unison.

As they flew fully powered up towards each Binsoku appeared at the exact point where they going to fuse at the very time of their fists colliding with his body.

"Oh, shit!" said Siege as the five of them fused together.

After a blinding flash their stood a man glowing four different colors, red, green, yellow, and blue symbolizing the four winds. He was wearing gold armor leggings, breastplate with a silver moon on it, a pair of black gauntlets with the wind symbols on them, and a pair of blue armored tennis shoes. His hair was the colors of the four winds and it was tied back in a ponytail. His looks were enough to make a women bow before him like he was a god. His power was radiating so much that Cyber could sense it from a castle located in another dimension.

"Hmmmmm. I think I could this guy to defeat my creator and take his power for my own." Cyber thought before he cancelled the link.

Back with the new guy….

"He is………" Web began almost speechless.

"He's what, Web?" Xena asked.

"He's………" Web said again drooling.

"Oh boy." Shift said as she grabbed Web before she got herself killed.

"Hey let me go I want to talk to him! I want know if he's single!" Web protested.

"Any way, what is your name big boy?" Fatal said trying to keep from drooling herself.

"My name is hard to pronounce so you can call me Songuro." The new guy said winking at them. "You know you would be pretty cute if you smiled more." He said as he blew a kiss to Xena.

"AH!" she gasped. "Why you little piece of, of………"

"You know you're beautiful when you're angry." Songuro said with a smile.

"………" Xena replied.

"Are you single?" the other four said in unison.

"I am one single being made up of five other beings. So yes." Songuro replied.

"Five?" Xena replied looking more lost than a new born baby in a topless bar.

"Who else is a part of you?" Sequel asked.

"The one man Xena wants more than her diary tells us." Songuro replied with a smirk that Xena knows all to well.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR LOOKING THROUGH MY DIARY!" Xena yelled as she charged him full force.

"If you do then you will kill Binsoku and we all know you don't want that now do we?" Songuro said with an evil grin.

Xena stopped in mid charge just before his face and backed down.

"You're right I don't want that." Xena replied as she vanished from their location.

"Wait! Xena!" Songuro said as she left.

"What did you say to make her run off? Songuro?" Sequel demanded.

"I just said what siege read from her diary. She ran off when she found out that Binsoku is part of me." Songuro said regretfully. "All I wanted to tell her was that Binsoku had the same feelings for her but she ran off before I could."

"Seeing as you're too good looking to beat up, I will deliver the message to her personally. I know where she goes when she gets upset." Web said as she followed Xena.

"Well now, two down three to go. So how about it, still want to play?" Songuro said smiling at the three remaining women

"That depends on your definition of play." Fatal said seductively.

"Well now, I see someone has a bit of a wild streak in them." Songuro said licking his lips evilly.

"Careful what you ask for, Songuro. You just might get more then you can handle." She said as she made two more of herself.

"Alright! The more people to play the more "fun" we can have." He replied slowly inching his way up to her. Before she knew what had happened he was mere millimeters from her face. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey Songuro, I have a secret to tell you." Fatal said innocently. "Want to know?"

"Oh, and what's that?" He asked inching even closer to her until they were nose to nose.

"The secret is…" she started when she grabbed him by the crown jewels and his neck instantly. "You cannot have ME!" she yelled as she blasted him far from her and into a hot mountain spring twenty miles outside the city where Web and Xena are.

"Ooooh she likes it rough I see." He said shaking his head to get water out of his ears. "That's fine I'll bite." Within seconds he was right in her face again. "I see you like to "play" rough. Well so do I." He moved so fast that before she knew what had happened, he had her in a bear hug from behind. "Ha-ha I got you now." He flew high into the air with her tightly in his arms. "If only you "played nice" you wouldn't be in the predicament you're in now." He said on the way up. "Top floor, clouds sky and a fall you will never forget." He said as he dove toward the ground at top speed. "It didn't have to be this way." He whispered in her ear as he let her go just inches from the ground. She smashed into the ground with such force that it left a huge crater about a mile in diameter. "It really is too bad." Songuro said as he landed.

Inside Songuro's head,

"How much time do we have left?" Zero's mind asked Siege.

"Forty-five minutes." Siege said. "And Binsoku where the hell did you come from?"

"I just dropped in to say that we're being watched by one of "his" elite's." he replied.

""You mean one of Ace's elite's?" Siege replied.

"No his creation's." Binsoku said almost terrified.

"Cyber?" Siege replied.

"Yep." Binsoku said. "He is watching from trees."

"Cyber, isn't that the guy that put the bomb inside Ace?" Zero asked trying to think back.

"Yes but it wasn't a bomb it was a power limiter with nasty side effect that Cyber himself added to it." Binsoku said. "Unless we can get out of this little predicament we won't be able to stop his spy."

"Well let's get him!" Fury said.

"Good thinking Fury." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Siege said.

"Well, Zero?" Binsoku asked.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in. But I want to check on Fatal and the others first. I-I mean we drove her into the ground pretty hard. I hope we didn't hurt her too bad but she did ask for it." Zero replied with a slight grin.

"She's fine, we slammed one of her clones." Sonic replied.

Outside with Songuro and the fight…

"Nice try, Hun, but you're going to have to be smarter than that to knock me out." Fatal said the clone in the crater turned into a boulder then shattered.

"That just means I get to have more "fun" with you." He replied grinning devilishly. "But another time perhaps, I was just informed that another threat even stronger than you has been watching us this whole time. So it's been fun but I gotta run later." Songuro said. With that he vanished and flew off to find the new enemy.

Inside Songuro's head,

"So where exactly is this guy?" Zero asked. And how much time do we have now? I don't want to get caught in the middle of a battle and our fusion wears off."

"We have forty minutes to find him before we defuse." Fury replied. "Let's get started."

With that Songuro flew off towards the forest to track down the spy.

Meanwhile back at the temple…

"How are you feeling, Diamond?" Ace said he walked into the infirmary. He looked around and found out that diamond wasn't there. "Diamond?"

Outside the infirmary Ace heard the sounds of people fighting. He rushed outside to see what the commotion was about only to find Saber, Hypno, Pyro, Sapphire, Ruby, Topaz, Tundra, Surge, and Vizo fighting a few of the prisoners that he himself locked up long ago. Naraku, Sigma, Garlic Jr., Freeza, Cooler, Cell, and Super #17 were all free and running amok.

"What the hell!" Ace said seeing them all free. As soon has said that the villains defeated everyone and sent them to the ground surrounding him. "You guys ok? Where is Diamond?"

"We're fine but you have to get to the prison and help Diamond, she is fighting the guy who freed these guys along with Rose, Ty, and Sarah. Jenny has gone to contact Zero and the others." Saber said getting to his feet. "We'll take care of these guys."

"Ok. Take them out like last time, son." Ace said he ran off towards the prison complex.

"I hope we can." Saber said noticing that their power has tripled since the last time that they have fought. "I surely hope so."

Ace was moving so fast that it was like time itself had stopped just to help him get there. Upon his arrival he saw that Rose, Ty, and Sarah were pushing their limits just to keep the man responsible preoccupied. Ty saw Ace enter and pointed towards the cell that held a permanently fused villain named Omega Bebi. There he found Omega preparing to finish off Diamond with one last attack.

"Your pathetic life on this planet will soon end and no one can save you. Farewell vermin." Omega said as he launched the blast.

Faster the Omega could react his own blast was held to his face by a guy in black and gold armor. He was radiating with such power that everyone on the temple grounds stopped fighting all together and headed towards the source.

"You think you could destroy a life in my presence and not think that I would stop you, Omega Bebi." Ace said sounding more twistedly evil then the villains themselves. "Well, you're wrong. DEAD wrong." He said as he let Omega taste his own blast.

Omega was sent flying into the elite and they both landed at Ace's feet on the other side of the room. Omega looked up and saw Ace standing over them.

"Rose, take Diamond and get her out of here. Ty, Sarah good job you two help your mom with her." Ace said as he proceeded to beat the shit out the two of them. Diamond was still conscious and saw what had happened and was astonished. The last she did before blacking out was call his name.

"A-Ace?" Diamond said as she blacked out.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." Rose said as her and the kids exited the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ty asked concerned.

"I don't know honey I don't know." Rose replied. "Zero where are you?" Rose thought.

Back with Ace…

"You know Omega you're a real pain in the ass you know that." Ace said picking him up by his neck. "And trying to kill my girlfriend will just get you killed faster. So how do you want to this, slow and painful or quick and painless?"

"The old fashion way. A fight to the death. And when I'm done with you I will kill your girlfriend." Omega said as he charged Ace at full speed. "Now DIE!"

Omega swung his fist at Ace and missed his face when Ace vanished at the last second. Ace reappeared behind Omega and slammed a kick into his back sending him straight out of the prison complex. As he landed Ace was already drilling his feet into Omega's back. Omega vanished after getting tired of having his back used as a welcome mat. He then reappeared and swung for Ace's head again. Ace countered with duck followed by a rising sun roundhouse kick to the back of Omega's head sending him flying into the other villains that were on their way to see who the power source belonged to.

"Blast from the Past!" Omega said as rose to his feet and threw a green hourglass towards Ace.

"Try again!" Ace said as smacked the hourglass into Naraku and the other villains. The blast then exploded and froze them in time where many smaller explosions were seen. "Take this! Realm of Destruction!" A small ball of black energy formed in his hand he then slammed them into Omega creating a sphere around the two of them.

"What is this?" Omega said as he saw a dark and twisted wasteland.

"Welcome to my mind." Ace said as he approached him. "And the best part is you get hurt just by breathing in here. Hehehehehe. Hahahahahahaha."

Ace then charged Omega and slammed him into a near by mountain. Ace continued his barrage of punches to Omega's face and midsection. After he was done he threw a blast into Omega's face that sent him through the mountain.

Omega then rose to his feet and started to power up to his maximum.

"I will kill you right here and right now!" Omega said as he charged Ace with a final punch. "Chew on this! Cyber Dragon Deletion!"

Omega threw a punch from which a silver dragon flew glowing a green glow.

"With this attack you will be finished!" Omega said grinning.

At the same time as Omega, Ace raised his power to the maximum.

"We'll see about that, Omega. Ancient Dragon Absorption!" Ace said as a similar dragon appeared only it was black and glowing gold. "Your blast will fail and mine take you and your blast into me forever!"

"Now taste my wrath!" they said in unison as their dragon's met in the middle.

Meanwhile outside the sphere…

"What is going on here?" Surge said as saw the sphere.

"And where is our sister?" Ruby asked looking scared.

"There she is!" Topaz said as she ran over to an unconscious Diamond.

"What happened to our sister?" Sapphire asked trying to remain calm.

"She got her ass handed to her by Omega Bebi." The stranger said. "Would have died if not for her boyfriend interfering with our plan."

"Whose we?" Saber said clenching his fist.

"Me, my six siblings, and our boss Cyber." The stranger replied.


End file.
